The Game of Life
by RedFireCandy
Summary: Life is just a game. You level up, earn skills, and do quests. However, when you go through life like and actual rpg game (e.g. pocket dimensions, health bars, and game menu's) your whole perception on life changes. Especially if the only way to beat the game is to 'live'. If only I could stop dying. SI/OC.
1. Chapter 1: A game?

**A/N: This fanfic is an experiment to see if I can finish a story. Characters may be half baked and canon characters slightly off. It is greatly appreciative if you could catch loopholes and grammatical mistakes. Other than that, enjoy.**

**p.s. If your curious about what the character she created looks like, look at the cover**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs solely to Akira Amano**

* * *

**Note: Do not be offended if there are certain topics or materials in this story you cannot handle **

* * *

Chapter 1: A game?

Let's skip the lame story telling part about my "past life". Although it's really uncertain if I could call it my past life. All you need to know is that…well I'm not sure myself. I think I blacked out but it's still uncertain since I can't recall. That doesn't matter now anyways, what matters is the white space I'm in and the black words in front of my face.

**MENU**

**Start**

**Preference**

**Option**

I will assume that this is some sort of game. If not, well, my bad.

I touched the word 'preference', it would seem my assumption is correct. Once I touched the curiously cold, glass like, surface the text disappeared and revealed new ones. There were only two words with a switch next to them, 'music' and 'text'. The switch next to 'music' said 'on', I'll let that be. The switch next to 'text' was the same. I tapped the 'back' button on the right corner.

I touched the word 'option', only the word 'instruction' could be seen. When I touched 'instruction', well…you can't really blame me for getting frustrated and skeptical.

**Hello! Thank you for playing. Your main objective is to LIVE!**

I hate this game already.

"Looks like I have to play" I grumbled, now noticing how there's no 'continue' or 'quit' button like games normally have. What I did not expect when I hit the start button was a naked person. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed in surprise. Please excuse the language for those of you who are not comfortable, but you have to admit that the incident calls for it.

The naked person that suddenly appeared was in fact genderless. I was very relieved to have noticed this. I was however disturbed by how white and faceless it was, like one of those mannequins you see on display in clothing stores. There were text on the side.

**Sex**

**Head**

**Face**

**Body**

**Clothes**

**Other**

Well…guess I have to create a character. Since it's my character I will create it into the ideal image I want. So hush you haters, I'm trying to play in a fantasy body. Even you guys would admit on having an ideal body you want.

I did not look at the mannequin like thing when I touched 'sex'. The text 'none' appeared with arrows on the side. I hit the arrow to land on 'male'. Unlike some of you perverts out there, I'm a modest female who didn't even want to look. I saw it in health class, and I'm not seeing that disgusting looking thing again. I did pause a bit at dual gender which had an upper and lower labeled switch that said either 'male' or 'female'. The thought is just disturbing. I relaxed when I got female. I took a curious glance and saw that the body had white sport bras and panties. However, it still looked like a mannequin.

The next one, 'head', had a text saying 'style' and 'accessory'. I'm pretty sure accessory is like bows, crowns, and hats. I'm not too keen on anything on the head, but I might get back to that later when I finish choosing the clothes.

The names of the hairs are ridiculous when I touched 'style'. Seriously? Emo hair? Disco hair? Why in the name of god is there a hair called 'Godzilla'? I get why they called it that, (the hair on my character looks like a disaster!) just why they put it there. Who would want that kind of hair? I even see a few strands burning, sizzling, or smoking on the ends.

I always had a strange fascination of long hair. So guess what? I chose long hair, albeit long enough to touch my knee and was slightly wavy. The text said the name of the hairstyle was 'Flowing river' with a swatch that let you decide the length of the hair, but has a limit. It was interesting how there was switches that made you decide how soft and silky it was. The text above told how soft and silky it was.

**Silky**

_Melting_

**Soft**

_Goose down_

I must tell you that those were the softest and silkiest the switches would let you get. Being a girly female through and through, I left it like that. Do you know how envious I get when I feel when my friend's hair is softer and silkier (Male or female) than mine? No? Well it's not much actually.

So in conclusion, I now have long hair that's super silky and soft. Nice. All I have to do is choose the color of the hair and go to face next.

Just like the hairstyle names, the colors are equally ridiculous. I have found in a span of a few second 'Magical rainbow', 'Sexy red', 'Sparkle sparkle', and 'I have eyes in the back of my head'. The last one was just plain weird. There was literally pictures of eyes all over the hair, whether it was short or long (I checked).

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

A text popped up in front of me.

**You have five minutes left**

That was when I noticed the timer on the top right corner. The frigging thing was in fine print. What the hell! I hurriedly chose the hair color that looked good enough for me not to regret now, but maybe later on.

I chose the candy cane color. Like the name suggest, the base color was white and there were a few highlights of soft red. The end of the tips bled into a light red. When I chose the color of my hair, I hit 'back' and went to 'face'. There was another list of body parts staring back at me.

**Eyebrow**

**Eyes**

**Nose**

**Lips**

**Cheeks**

**Chin**

**Ear**

My eyes twitched at the long list. I sighed and went to 'eyebrow'. As usual, weird names were found in the list of endless choice. I chose a normal enough looking one and went to 'eyes'. That too, I flipped through the choices rapidly and went for the lazy apathetic looking eyes. The eye color, I hit the swatch once to get out of the 'none' and landed on 'majestic purple space' which was just a regular bright purple.

Nose, fairy nose.

Lips, candy lips.

Cheeks, marshmallow. What the hell? Never mind, I'm running out of time.

Chin, angelic…that one would have made more sense in the cheek section.

Ear, perfect plates. Don't ask me about this, it just looked normal.

I hit 'back' and went to 'body'. I made my character slim and pale. When I looked at the time I saw that it said less than a minute was left. In my rush I accidentally left my character flat with no curves at all…I'm definitely going to regret that later.

The choice of clothes I regretted too. However, it wasn't that bad. Especially the choice that I flashed through. A disco jumper to match the disco hair, a trash bag, weird sci-fi dress, and oh! My personal favorite (Please note the sarcasm), leather straps. Which seemed _suspiciously_ like the ones used in bdsm. I am glad that I managed to get a too big pastel green sweater, navy mid-thigh skirt, thigh-high white socks, and brown penny loafers. I'm even elated that they have a plain-looking undergarment. It was all white with a small bow on the middle of the panties. I'm so glad for that choice, the only thing I didn't regret. Who knew you could make your character wear cardboard for underwear. Yikes!

The timer ran out just as I finished picking the clothes. I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get to see 'other'. However, I'm pretty sure it held tattoos and fake animal appendage. I wouldn't be surprised if something bizarre was there.

The whole character maker disappeared. A 'loading' sign took the middle of the screen. I waited patiently for the thing to finish. The 'loading' sign disappeared. A text stating 'character' appeared. There was a widget that you could scroll down through. I found it odd that the widget was pushed to the left side, leaving an empty space on the right. Using my somewhat limited inferring ability, I decided that it was to show the characteristics you picked.

Mean

Too cool for you

Happy-go-lucky

You wanna' piece of me?

Mysterious

Stupid

So sexy I'm on fire

Like I expected, there were odd choices mixed into this thing. I glanced at the upper right corner. There was a timer counting down again. This time only giving less than a minute. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what was happening.

"Shit!" I cursed and started speed scrolling though the thing. I literally couldn't decide what my character was going to be like! What kind of game makes you choose your characters personality!? To hell with this! Just choose anything and delete it afterwards. I checked the time and saw I only had ten seconds left. I looked at my long list of characteristics and started deleting some of them. I didn't even finish deleting the ones I didn't like before the screen disappeared.

"God damn it!" I scowled at the loading screen. My teeth gritted in dissatisfaction. I huffed and pouted as I waited for the loading sign to disappear. It finally disappeared, however, nothing else popped up. I gazed at the empty space in front of me in confusion.

"Isn't there another screen? Like choosing a job or class?"

I suddenly felt faint. My head was light and my eyes blurred. Darkness soon engulfed me as I floated inside of black space instead of white.

**Welcome**

A female voice echoed in the inside of my head. The voice sounded like those annoying phone operators. I hate this woman already.

**Thank you for playing. I will explain the basic instructions on how to play this game…your only objective is to live, how you live is up to you. However, failure results in reverting back to level one. Your character sheet will be erased and will only list permanent information. Any item obtained or skills learned will be deleted and erased.**

**State of the environment and name will be given by random choice of roulette. Any changes cannot be made and all decisions are final.**

**During the game you will be given missions to gain experience. Timed missions and other special missions cannot be redone. They will, however, have bonus prizes of various types depending on difficulty.**

**Interactions with other characters in the game will be measured (insert relationship bar). As the arrow get closer to the heart, relationships with that person becomes more intimate. If the arrow gets closer to the broken heart, relationships with that person will become unpleasant. The text below will tell you exactly what status the character views you as (relationship bar disappears).**

**You may return to the 'Game menu' at any time. However, access to the menu will be prohibited during important battles, missions, and interactions. A signal will show before such events occur in order for character to prepare. To go to the menu simply say "Game menu". If by any chance you are to say these words with no intention to go to the 'Game menu', no worries. The command is activated upon intention.**

**The instruction is recorded in text in 'option'. Further instruction are written down as well. An instruction book will be given to the player. The book is located in the inventory. To access the inventory, simply say "Game inventory". Shortcut is also optional for some things. To use the shortcut, select the item or skill and turn on the shortcut option.**

**Good luck**

.

.

.

I woke up with a start. My eyes gazed around my surroundings without actual comprehension. Up above me were stars and moons spinning and dangling around on thin strings. Through the wooden bars of the crib, I could see a plain pink room with small plushies on a desk in the corner. A quick movement of my body and glance around told me that I regressed into a baby. I remained oddly calm when I should be panicking around now.

**Ding**

**Ding**

Two screens flashed before my eyes and slowly faded away.

**Achievement unlocked: First game**

**Skill unlocked: level head**

I looked at them in confusion. Then I remembered what that annoying woman said. "Gah mahhhnnnn" surprisingly it worked. The world froze and the familiar white space filled my vision. The game menu hovered in front of me. I lifted my hand up to touch 'option'. I noticed distantly that I was no longer an infant.

The text instruction appeared. I pressed it and the instruction popped up with visual aids. I looked at the new information and the ones I needed.

**To go to character sheet say "Game character info". The character sheet enables you to distribute any points earned and equip and use items. All information on the character is listed in the character sheet. It includes the history, origin, race, and name of character.**

**To go back to the game say "Resume"**

**Warning: Instructions may change.**

The other relevant information was how to go to skill, see your character, or etc, which is basically saying game then whatever you want to check. Since there was nothing else interesting I went to check on my character. I twitched at what I saw.

An interactive 3D picture I could rotate showed my current character. It was a small baby swathed in a pastel green blanket. The hair was surprisingly long for a baby, showing the color that I picked during the character creator. On the top left of the screen a big blue bubble showed my current level, lvl 1. Underneath the character it showed my health and mana. Both were a measly five point, pathetic.

Then I checked the skills and stats. I unlocked a passive skill called level head. Level head enables me to keep calm with a slight resistance to panic and mental damage. When I checked the stats, there were categories with sub-categories. There are three labels, physical, mental, and spiritual.

**Body**

_Strength_

_Stamina_

_Endurance_

_Coordination_

_Speed_

**Mind**

Memory

Comprehension

Wisdom

Intelligence

**Spirit**

_Intuition_

_Luck_

_Willpower_

_Charisma_

The point for stats were a bit oddly placed. There was even a section called other. I frowned at the stats there. A plus 5 could be seen next to cuteness. A small description popped up when I touched it.

**Pretty Baby: cuteness up**

…

Other than all the stats having five point, there was nothing else useful. "Resume" I said to empty air. The white space faded back into the game and I was once more in my wooden prison. I sighed and contemplated what I should do. However, my mind became drifting to random things awfully fast.

I don't know how long it has been but I smelt something foul. The recognizable scent of something burning. I paid no mind to it but a slight uneasy feeling began to grow inside me without knowing.

Soon, I could hear crackling. The room started to become uncomfortably hot. I cried like any baby should out of discomfort. Underneath the door I could see flickering orange and red. My room burst into flames as the fire consumed whatever it could. My cries became choked from the poisonous fumes filling the air. I watched in terror as the world around me became filled with flickering hot flames.

The roof above me creaked ominously. I hiccupped and struggled in my blanket. I wanted to get out of here but I couldn't. This is the most terrifying moment in my life.

I shrieked in terror as the roof collapsed. Giant pieces of the roof started to fall on top of me. With that, came my death. I was crushed to death and was sent into a black void. A white text appeared in my mind's eye.

**You Lose**

.

.

.

**ding**

**Achievement unlocked: Epic Fail**


	2. Chapter 2: Why can't I win already!

**A/N: Oops, I forgot to post this chapter. I have no excuse, but I do hope you enjoy it. I already have ten chapters lined up for your pleasure. However, I must warn you that it will take a while til we meet the characters of KHR. I hope you will endure til then.**

**Most of the chapter and other chapters before then is about understanding how the game functions. I apologize if this bores you.**

**With this, enjoy.**

**P.s. I still encourage all of you who bother to read this author's note to tell me any mistakes or plot holes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Why can't I win already!

_A young girl, with very long white hair streaked in soft red, ran in the dark hours of the night. Torch lights flickered behind her as angry shouts roared throughout the night. The girl cursed at her misfortune._

**Hello, I am a simple girl thrust into a game. I do not know how I came about playing the game. All I know is that I had to create a 'character' and play the game.**

_The girl looked back and saw how the light was closer than before. During her lapse in concentration, she tripped over a stray root. The girl stumbled but did not fall. She put forth a burst of energy to regain the loss of momentum._

**This game was different from other games. Instead of you playing your character, you play as your character. Therefore, feeling what you would have put your character through.**

_The girl grasped at her loose green sweater and tried to tighten it around her frame. The people behind her roared, yelled, and spat angrily. They were almost upon her._

**The rules are simple, live. I did not understand at first at what was going on until a few 'games'. I lost the moment I died. However, that leaves you to speculate 'won't I be constantly losing?'**

_She fumbled once more. The crowd of people descended on the frail looking girl. They grabbed her roughly by the hair and dragged her. All the while, the girl struggled ferociously against the angry mob._

**The game menu took a while to figure out. When I finally understood all the functions of this game, I asked that very same question on an administrator page. The reply was instantaneous.**

_There were more of the angry mob in the town square. They gazed at the girl scathingly as they tied her to a stake. She jerked through her bindings as she was forcefully posed as Jesus on the day he washed away sins with his blood._

**It was only when I completed the 'storyline' without dying did I win.**

_The girl stilled as she accepted her fate. a few drops of tears fell down her cheeks. A man walked next to her with a torch. He shouted angrily at the crowd, giving a speech about the wicked girl tied to the stake. He placed the torch underneath the girl, where branches and timber were piled high. Many cheered as she shrieked in pain while the flames licked at her feet, rapidly climbing up her body. The flames died, and what was left was a charred corpse of the girl._

.

.

.

I walked through the futuristic halls with purpose in each step, a soft melody playing in the background. In my arms I carried an important document in hand. My long hair swirled around me, untamed. The only downside about making my hair silky and soft was that I couldn't put it up. The tie always slips off of my hair or automatically falls out. Even cutting it was impossible. The blade would chip or even break off, like my hair was made out of titanium instead of fragile strands.

I sighed in exhaustion as I imputed my destination into the transporter. I flickered and flew through a blue and white tube called space. I flickered back into another transporter and walked into an office.

"Dia!" a heavy mass launched itself onto me. The same words appearing on a widget that pops up when someone speaks. "Mr. Yorks, please get off" I frowned in annoyance, my voice was soft but held a strong tone. That is the only thing I like that the game gave me. The man before me seemed to notice my foul mood. "Huh? What's wrong? You always pat my head before telling me to get off" He asked before letting go of me. I tried to pull my sweater back up on my shoulder, but like always, it slipped off. "Some...bad things happened to me" I muttered before handing him the documents. His eyes brightened before taking them from me.

Jullevan Yorks, a handsome young man and CEO of Vahlla, the number one business entity. He is known as a prodigy to many, almost dominating the Xylo business at the age of twenty. Xylo is the source of energy of this game world, my sixth game so far. This basically means he's like a king or emperor of the business realm. He is looked up by men and desired by woman. It doesn't help that his flirtatious nature calls for him to slick back his blonde hair and wink with his silver eyes. His Nublian (Nubli: a content similar to Russia) background made him have a broad figure with a defined jaw line. All in all, a total drool worthy package.

And I...am his unnoticed secretary.

_Ding_

**Level up**

'Game stat'

The world faded into white as a screen showed. A list of stats showed with a variety amount of points. It was a relief to find out that I didn't have to say the words out loud. It was an accidental revelation when I was too exhausted one day. Let me break the fourth wall here and explain the different stats that I painstakingly took to understand through past experiences. On the previous chapter, a list of stats was shown.

**Body**

_Strength_

_Stamina_

_Endurance_

_Coordination_

_Speed_

**Mind**

_Memory_

_Comprehension_

_Wisdom_

_Intelligence_

**Spirit**

_Intuition_

_Luck_

_Willpower_

_Charisma_

It was a long list, but I'll break it down by the three categories. Body is where most physical abilities are. Strength is obviously how strong you are. Stamina and endurance is at first confused as the same, but really they're different. Stamina is how much energy you have. Endurance is how long you last without discomfort or pain. Also known as using the energy efficiently or even pain resistance if need be. Coordination is moving the body where you want to go. Speed...self-explanatory.

Mind, anything analytical. The more points you put into memory, the more you won't be able to forget. An added bonus would be recalling and forgetting whatever you want. Unfortunately that is a skill that has to be acquired. Comprehension is understanding the subject in all aspects. Wisdom is the ability to think calmly and logically in a smart and efficient way. Lastly, intelligence, something vague if you think about it. However, it ties in with how fast your mind works and how much activity you can carry out in your head. Like doing several chess matches while thinking about what you need to buy for grocery and reading a book. Some of those thoughts, namely the chess matches and grocery shopping, happen in just a few seconds.

Then there is spirit. This one deals with anything other worldly, like auras. Intuition is that gut feeling you get when something is going to happen, or you meet someone and instantly know what kind of person he is without observing. Luck is a self-explanatory thing. Willpower is how long your mind could take without giving in. Such as how you don't spill information from torture or grow insane. Which means, it also has an added bonus of increasing mental stability. Charisma is how strong of a presence you have.

The game said that environment and name is chosen by roulette. It did not include the stats being chosen by roulette as well. After the realization, an achievement called 'Fault in the Game' was given to me. Ignoring the useless achievement, I came to realize that the skill I unlocked in the first game was because of my unusually high intelligence. Which also leads to the conclusion that certain skills can be gained by having a certain amount of points.

Despite all that, the most important was the background of the game. I am not ashamed to say that I put most of my points in 'mind'. Seeing as how I am in a futuristic game, I think it doesn't take much to infer that I need to be smart in order to survive in this world. More specifically, I put a lot more in intelligence. Second place goes to memory and the other two are tied. I lasted for twenty-three years in this game. I think I made the right investment seeing as how I never lived for so long.

I dumped the five points I get for every level up into mind. Then I went to skill. Just like the instruction said, my skill changes for every game I play. This also ties into the race that was chosen for me. Like game three, I was a witch and game five I was an elf. Right now, I'm a human with a super efficient brain. My skills are mostly made up of anything intelligent and analytic. I just don't know where they get the names for these things.

I placed the five points carefully and returned back to the game.

"Dia, I would like you to arrange a meeting for Mr. Hewgar" Jullevan said as he rifled through the file. I pressed a button on my multi-tool bracelet. A pink hologram appeared. I quickly imputed a few things and turned the device off. "If that will be all sir, I will be taking a break" I murmured. "Alright, just make sure you help out with my paperwork, please" he stressed out the please as imaginary tears flowed out of his closed eyes. I nodded and left the room. I could hear him shout out how I'm a life savior behind me.

I glanced at my reflection on the clear glass window. My hand lifted to my chest and I frowned. What was I thinking when I made my character practically flat chested?

_Ding_

**Achievement unlocked: Bodily Conscious**

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the comment. I shook my head and went inside a teleporter. I checked my mission list through the bracelet. Who knew the game let's you view stuff on a magical book or an electronic.

**Helping the boss with paperwork**

**Check with the scientists**

**Eco friendly: Plant trees throughout the community!**

**Talk to Zerkoff, negotiation !**

I saw the mission listed at the end. The three exclamation points usually signifies that it's an important mission. Which means I don't have access to anything except for what I have equipped on.

I went to my inventory on the bracelet. I'm pretty sure some of you are questioning why I didn't do this with my stats and skills. I couldn't, I was in the middle of a transaction that didn't let me use a shortcut. Yes, the magical book or electronic is the shortcut.

I equipped a taser and xylo gun on my person. As for clothes, I just can't change it unless its part of a mission. Of course it was a hassle dealing with sneers and jeers during some games that aren't 'western' like or 'modern'. The only exception, was that one game, game four, that had all the characters ignore what I was wearing. It was weird…

Once I prepared myself, I went into my favorite café. I ordered the caramel latte and sat down in a quiet corner. A man came in later and ordered an espresso.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

Three chimes, there was ten seconds before the important mission. I looked at the man waiting patiently for his espresso. I know who Zerkoff is. I deduced that he was one of the minor villains that you had to work with for a bit before either convincing him to join the good side or...kill him.

Zerkoff Malidroy is a CEO of Helios, a neutral business. Although they are neutral, Helios has a partnership with Devi, Vahlla's competitor or the bad guy of the game. Zerkoff himself is a well-known CEO, one of the top ten CEO's looked up to and desired.

There was also a power struggle in game two and four. In game two, I joined the enemies. Who knew you could get an achievement for 'Joining the Dark Side'. When I joined, we sought after World domination. I also got an achievement on that before I died. Game four was similar. However, it was me who created the chaos. I kind of gave up on winning and thought to myself that I'm practically immortal. So I decided to rebel against the game and achieved 'World destruction'. I got backstabbed just when I got the achievement. There was also an achievement for going against the game, 'Screw the Game'.

I had a few brief meetings with Zerkoff due to my position as secretary. When I met him, I was instantly drawn to the strong aura he possessed, just like my boss. Then it was his shockingly bright long red hair that spiked down. His darker than abyss eyes gazed at me with such intensity that I quivered in fear in the inside. He was handsome no doubt, very handsome. However, the intimidating aura around him deterred anyone from being friendly with him...except for my happier than sunshine boss. It's a wonder how that man got so much energy.

The scraping of a chair brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and so the very man I was describing to you all. A serious toned music replaced the relaxing one that was basically the main music. He was sipping on his cup of coffee cooly before placing it down. Zerkoff's eyes met mine, and just like before, I quivered in the inside. "What brings you here, Mr. Malidroy?" I spoke politely.

He observed me for a bit before taking another sip of his espresso and placing it down. He clasped his hands together over his knees. I couldn't help but notice the chain earrings he had on his cartilage and earlobe.

"I have a proposal"

I blinked curiously. He regarded me coldly "I need you to help my company with a slight problem". I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "Why ask me? Shouldn't you ask my boss?" He scoffed at me quietly. "Everyone knows you're the one maintaining the company, It's still a wonder how that fool maintained his position as president" he sneered. I applauded my boss mentally, thank you boss for putting me on the limelight...bastard. He may be an idiot but at least his plan of diversion and underestimation worked.

I took a sip of my caffeinated drink to run through possibilities in my mind. "I won't agree until you tell me what the problem is and my role in solving it" my answer caused him to smirk. "Smart girl" He slightly purred "Very well then, a spy in your company stole information from ours. An incompetent worker of mine retrieved the data but hid it somewhere in the main building when security found him. I need you to find the data and bring it back to me. With. Out. Looking. But I trust you not to. I would know when you give it back to me. Call me by the number on the card once you find it and we'll meet back here. You'll know when you find it. Your company will benefit from this as well by me telling you about the spy"

He placed the card on the table as he stood up. He coolly walked away, leaving a still full cup of coffee. "Wait" I called out to him "Where exactly is it?" He stopped and turned to me slightly. A mischievous glint lighted his eyes. "That's what I'm asking you to do" he smirked and continued walking. I frowned at the man's back. How can I possibly find it in such a big building? He didn't even give a description.

I sighed and polished off the rest of my latte. The serious music changed into the relaxing main one. I picked up his still full one and dumped it in the incinerating trash can with my own. The mission was still going and I was lucky it wasn't a timed one.

When I entered the transporter I decided to help my boss with his paperwork before scouring the building head to toe for the stolen data. The transporter sent me inside the company. I walked towards Jullevan's office and knocked.

"Dia!"

Like this morning, something heavy latched on to me. I petted the gold hair and said very bluntly "Please get off". The man straightened and gazed at me with happiness. I could already see an imaginary tail wagging from behind him.

"Where is it?" I asked calmly. The sparkly aura dampened a bit as he pointed to his desk. There were two piles of paper, one smaller than the other.

"I could only finish a bit" He whined, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're here" He grinned, rubbing his face into my hair "My beautiful angel has come to rescue me!" I shoved him away and walked over to the paperwork. Jullevan gave a slight huff at my dismissal. "Oh come now" he somewhat pouted "At least give your boss a kiss for at least doing some of it!" I stopped and looked back at him. He gave a smug grin and placed a finger to his lips "It's an order". I continued to stare at him before deadpanning "I could file for sexual harassment". I continued walking towards the desk, feeling him gape at me from behind.

Talking back to my boss reminded me of an achievement I unlocked on the fourth game. The achievement was called 'Dissing Authorities'. That was the one where I kind of rebelled against the game. I remember I got that achievement by screwing with the police.

I opened a drawer containing manila folders. Taking out several empty ones, I placed them on the desk and flipped through the pile of paper. The folders were labeled and I sorted them out accordingly with my near photographic memory. You gotta love the mind stats.

"I organized the files for you" I announced to my patiently waiting boss. Jullevan smiled charmingly at me and walked over to his desk. I picked up the folder labeled 'discard' and dumped it into the incinerating trashcan.

"You are an angel" he complimented. He gazed at the folders happily as he went through them "It's so much easier to deal with them when they're sorted out like this!" I nodded and walked over to the door. "I have things to take care of so I'll be leaving" I announced before exiting the room. He didn't respond, too absorbed into his work.

I frowned deeply as I walked hurriedly down the halls. 'Where could the data be!?' I thought to myself as I stopped in front of the transporter.

"Recall!"

My mind pulled out a full diagram of the building structure. Objects that could not be moved started to pop up where they were furnished. Any passageway able to be opened to hide a small object materialized as well...the music changed too...

"Memory Scan!"

The floors and room were carefully analyzed.

"Deduction!"

A multitude of possibilities started to get eliminated. I used the information Zerkoff provided and crossed out any routes, levels, and rooms that his worker could not have been. There was still a large selection left, but significantly less than searching the whole forty level building.

Using my deduction skill that I painstakingly gained, I was able to find it on the second level inside the soil of a plant that decorated the halls. The person retrieving the information wouldn't have risked with the higher levels. There was also the fact that it was implied that he was in a rush. So, any rooms would have been avoided due to the risk of someone inside, as well as security chasing after him. He would most likely run out of the building or jump out of a low-level window that won't cause much damage.

I called Zerkoff as I walked to transporter. I could hear the odd connecting sound of this game buzz in my ear.

_Bring ding ding_

_Bring ding ding_

"Hello?"

A male picked up, answering the phone. His voice was higher than Zerkoffs voice, so I assumed that he was the secretary Tralv. He was often seen in photos and magazines standing next to the red haired CEO.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Malidroy, please tell him Dia is on the phone"

There was a moment of silence. I waited patiently for the man that requested the mission I wanted to get over with. There was a slight scuffling sound before I heard the man I was waiting for.

"That was quick"

Even his voice sounded icy over the phone.

"I got the data you wanted, please meet me over at the requested spot"

I hung up before he could answer. Reason was because I stopped in front of the transporter. The downside of using the few second travelling machine was the inability to use electronics that required signals. The signals would have been cut off by the fast travel of atoms sent flying to the desired location.

I clutched the data tightly as I got off the transporter. The café was a few meters away and I saw Zerkoff sitting inside the café already. I could tell he noticed me because he was staring at me as I approached. Then suddenly, pain exploded from the right side of my head. There was a gong before everything turned silent, even the music stopped. I had only a few split nano seconds to realise what happened. The rest was by widening of Zerkoff's eyes as I started to tilt left. My whole world turned black just as fast and the familiar white text appeared.

**You Lose**


	3. Chapter 3: New Game

**A/N: It just came to me that I should have probably warned you readers of this. This chapter, which you will obviously find out, is the khr world. So if you do not like the thought of other races other than aliens and humans in the khr world, you may stop reading. I will not hold it against you. Also, other OC's will be added. However, they will be side characters and have minimum interactions with the canon characters unless requested to do so.**

**Again, I highly encourage you to tell me if you see any mistakes or plot holes. Suggestions are also accepted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Game

My eyes snapped open as the new game started. I looked around curiously at the surprisingly black painted room. A somewhat gothic soundtrack played in the background. Intrigued, I wanted to find out what kind of world this was.

'Game Menu'

I thought of the words and was transported into the white space. Tapping a few buttons, I entered 'Story' found in 'Game info'.

_A world revolved around the mafia. Despite having a mafia influenced world, a majority of the populace not involved do not know the existence of the criminal organizations._

Yes, the information seemed small, but the game is a bitch. The game doesn't seem to like telling you the storyline you follow. Instead, it gives you a general summary of the world. That's why I had to check my character background to get more information.

I hit the back button and went to character. The character displayed the baby me, again swathed in pastel green blanket. I looked over at my measly health and mana. Then I checked the background. It was surprisingly long, longer than game five in which I was an elf.

_Race: __**Vampire**_

_Vampire: Blood sucking beings that prey on humans. The vampire species are ranked by blood. There are five ranks; Royals, aristocrats, workers, commoners, and outcasts. The vampires are separated into these ranks, with the exception of outcasts, by the 'purity' of the blood. The bloods 'purity' is measured by how close they are to the first vampire, God (See History). To preserve 'purity' incest is common in the vampire society. Outcasts are a special rank of vampires. Like the name suggests, they are vampires thrown out of society and disowned by their own family. Any vampire, whether they be royals or commoners, can become outcasts._

I grimaced a bit the incest comment. I wonder if they get some sort of genetic disease. I hope not, there's a chance that my parents are related. It happened in game two, I can't believe the thing drained my health all throughout the game cause it was incurable.

This is off topic, but I'm sure the information makes you wonder about my health and hygiene. One, the game brings me back to the white space when I 'supposedly fall asleep' and gives me a run through of what I did and how many points I earned. I don't think I have ever fallen asleep while playing or not in the games, unless it's part of the 'important' event or mission. Two, I do have to use the toilet and bathe myself. I even get pimples in the games. Three, I need to eat and drink to live. However, diseases, fevers, and colds are not caught unless it is part of the event or mission.

Continuing on, I was curious about the God stuff. It was a bit ironic since God is a 'holy' entity. Vampires are sometimes referred as demons but are still considered 'evil' incarnates.

_History: It was once believed that God was not a divine being. Instead, he was known as a vampire. In the Netherworld, a place filled with many demonic race, one of the strongest were the vampiric race, cousins to the incubi and succubi race. Food was hard to come by in the netherworld without resorting to cannibalism, which many did. Vampires were the first to emerge from the dark world of hell and into the light of the upper world. Many perished during the trek to finding a nourishing source of food that was plentiful to come by. That was when they discovered blood from humans._

_God was the first vampire to touch the sunlit soil of the above. He was the first to taste the divine red nectar. He told his kin of his newfound discovery, and they soon drank to their heart's content. Their raging bloodlust notified the other humans. With the hordes of many men, the vampires were slaughtered and burned in fear. God knew that to survive they must adapt. To change their appearance to lure the humans without hassle. That was when a beautiful man had appeared, helping those in need and giving kindness to many. The humans fell for it. Should a person go missing, drained and dead, they would blame it on vampires and not God himself. The rest of the vampiric race started to change their appearance as well. They were pleasing to the human eye and could be seen with no fault._

_Many generations have passed since then. The vampires remained disguised, hiding amongst the humans and feeding upon them. However, the greed of the demons soon exposed them. An uproar started to rise. Men slaughtered each other and the vampires in suspicion. The earth turned black by the piles of burnt corpses. God once more intervened and tried to ease the human population. He has gathered his children, the last of the vampires on the upper world, and acted out a play. One of his children was stabbed in the heart with a silver knife, the body was disposed but was secretly alive and hidden in a safe room. The silver knife being only a regular kitchen knife. One of his children had holy water dumped on them, the vampire writhed and fell to the ground steaming. The body was disposed of but was secretly alive and hidden in a safe room. The holy water being only regular boiled water. Then one more of his children was repulsed by the batch of garlic. He was captured and killed with a silver knife. The vampire only backed away because of the repulsive smell coming from the gash in the garlic oozing with juice. He too was secretly alive and hidden in the safe room._

_The humans were soon put at ease, believing that these were the weakness of vampires. God was then recognized as a hero and many worshipped him. However, God was killed by one of his children in a fit of jealousy. This child was Jesus, a fledgling created by the vampire Mary. Jesus was caught in the act of murdering God, so the humans decided to hang him on the symbol they have made to honor God and let his blood flow as a testament for his sins. The humans burned the corpse once they had realized that Jesus was a vampire. Leaving the corpse of the demon on the holy cross._

I finished reading the intense history. It went against everything I have learned about Christianity and God, yet it made sense as well. This was better than that sleazy elvish history that was ripped off from Lord of the rings.

Going back to the character sheet I looked at any bonuses for being a vampire. I was very pleased with what I had.

**+5 Regeneration**

**+5 Leech**

**+5 Heightened senses**

**+5 Venom**

**+5 Night vision**

Most of the skills were passive. With the exception of leech and venom. Details of the skills state that it is when I 'feed' that it is activated. There was no other skills because I did not unlock a skill. The skills can be unlocked, and a majority depends on my level and the stats. More points in physical means more physical skills, same goes for the two other categories.

There was a bonus five points for almost all of the stats. Speed, strength and charisma had a big whopper of twenty points.

I was extremely pleased at the bonus. That didn't mean I wasn't wary though. There was just no way I could have such a big bonus without any repercussions. That was when I saw the...side effects...of my race.

**Sun Allergy**

**Experience eater**

Sun allergy means that I couldn't go out in the sun. In fact, unless I have a minimum of a one-thousand health points, it's a instant death. That could also take a while because of experience eater. Experience eater makes gaining experience five times harder. It's from leveling up that I increase my health point. Of course equipments can increase my health points but it's mostly because of leveling up.

I returned back to the game when I was done checking this world and my character out. The dreary dark room once again surrounded me. Since I had nothing to do, I looked around my surrounding more carefully as my eyes adjusted and 'Night vision' took effect. Soon, everything around the room looked like how it would be in broad daylight. They sky outside a bright navy blue with speckles of white. What an odd sight..

I could see that the room was designed, somewhere around the medieval era. Velvet curtains covered the semi oval shaped hole in the stone wall. Dolls made of paper white cloth lined up along the ebony desk, limp and staring blankly with sewn on eyes. A very large king sized bed was sitting on the other side of the room. Thick velvet drapes were pulled apart, revealing the black mattress and pillows.

The door opened without a sound. I could see a slender pale hand grasp the edge of the wooden door. Curious black eyes peeked into the room, silken strands of black hair spilled over the persons shoulder. The person noticed me awake and rushed over to the crib.

"Did I wake you?" I took in the beautiful woman. She was slender with very nice curves and generously sized breasts. Her figure was accentuated sensually by the almost uncomfortably tight looking black dress with a deep v-neck. The womans lips were bathed in red, like the color of fresh blood. She gazed at me with such tenderness and love that I could feel my beating heart warm pleasantly.

She picked me up gently and held me to her breasts. "I'm sure you're very hungry" she cooed. Oh, this is one of the reason's why I hate being an infant. I gazed at her perplexed when, instead of pulling out her...assets, she walked out of the room with me.

The halls were slightly cold, not a single door or window seen. Tapestries showing a story lined the walls. I could see that they depicted God and his glory. I looked at them in interest, and because I read the history, it was almost like reading a comic book or manga.

I dozed off from what seemed to me like a century. I was jolted awake by the delicious scent in the air, finally noticing the ache in my stomach.

The woman walked up to the nearest man in a white apron tied to his waist. Just like mother, he was very attractive. I gazed in wonder as he moved away from the cutting board in a flash. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared just as quickly. He held a bowl and some sort of small ball wrapped up in white cloth, resembling closely to a birdie used in badminton.

The woman shifted me in her arms and took the items in her free hand. She thanked the man and walked out, ignoring the guy bow and say that it wasn't a problem.

We travelled back to my room. The woman sat down on a new looking rocking chair that I couldn't see due to it being backed up in the corner where my head was. She placed the bowl on the high stool next to the rocking chair. The woman reached in and plucked out a small knife. She placed her wrist over the bowl and slit her wrist. Crimson blood spilled into the bowl. The knife remained on the cut, moving slightly to spill more blood when production began to slow. The woman put the knife on the side and carefully dipped the ball into the bowl. Holding the tail with her fingers, she brought it out and I saw that the ball was now dyed red.

"There" she cooed, placing the red ball on top of my lips. I was slightly disgusted by the dripping cloth. However, I immediately started to suckled on it when it seeped into my mouth. The scent changed to that of sweet tart.

She continuously dipped it back into the bowl as I sucked the ball of cloth dry. When I was full, sleepiness overtook me and I yawned. The woman placed the cloth into the bowl and stood up. She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and placed me down onto the soft bedding. The door creaked open slowly. A handsome man with beautiful purple eyes and wavy blue hair approached the woman. He smiled gently down at me as he held the woman's waist. The woman tucked the blanket around me and stood up. She placed a hand over the mans chest and they both looked down at me.

"Good night, my child"


	4. Chapter 4: To be a vampire

**A/U: Okay, I got lazy with the grammar and editing, so please tell me if you see any mistakes I should fix. Also, I'm sure all of you are **_CURIOUS_** about **_MUKURO AND THE OC._** I was planning on having them not interact at all. However, I will make an exception if all of you want to read about it. **_BUT!_** The next chapter may come out two weeks from now as I make major adjustments to the story. Please bear with it if you want to read the scene with Mukuro.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4:To be a vampire

I quickly ran through the halls, a tiny grin weaseling its way onto my lips. "Where are you going now m'lady?" a soft voice asked with humor. An arm scooped me up, making me use my arms in an attempt to not fall sweater rode up showing my abdomen.

Holding me was my best friend and caretaker, Marien Deisner. Just like the history says, all vampires are visually appealing, Marien is no exception. Her soft curls of platinum gold hair framed her lovely cherubic face. Silver eyes, like the majestic moon, gazed with such tenderness and sincerity that you would instantly fall for her. Don't get fooled though, underneath the angelic visage is the devil in disguise. Rarely does it appear but it happens, like that one time I accidentally set a tapestry on fire…They're still trying to figure out how I set it on fire.

"M'lady we must prepare you for your first Moonshower"

The moonshower, a ritual held every full moon. The ritual is more like a festival. We party and drink high quality blood under the luminescence of the moonlight. It is also an initiation of breaking fledglings like me into the vampiric society. Only fledglings five years old in vampire years can go, approximately fifty years in human years. The young ones are left at home or supervised.

Since the sun's rays were too strong for us to absorb the energy without burning ourselves, the light reflected off the moon is weaker. The moonlight lets us have a momentary boost of power, making us stronger and heal faster. During new moons, we are weaker and lethargic because there is no moonlight to absorb energy from. I feel like some sort of mutated plant already.

Marien carried me back to my room. I gazed at the sea of trees soberly as we crossed a bridge. The moon shower would be my first time going out of this castle. Going out of the small room, separated from the other vampires. A tower meant for isolating the mix bred child.

I found out about my parents. That beautiful woman who took care of me was my mother. The man who looked down at me with a gentle smile was my father. My father was an aristocrat, a lord of this castle. This was like one of those cheesy romance novels about some hot rich guy marrying a lower class poor girl.

My mother was of the working class, a class below aristocrats. She was a new maid hired by the previous lord, my grandfather. My parents did see each other but there just wasn't a spark. That was until mother caught wind of a conspiracy.

The conspiracy was created by a rivaling aristocrat. This aristocrat planned to kill the lord and his child out of jealousy. The aristocrat was in love with the lady of the house, my grandmother. To gain his love and obsession he used his power to hire people to make a plan that will make the murder look like that of a vampire hunter's work.

Mother rushed off to tell father who quickly dealt with the problem. Ever since, father was enraptured by mother's charm. Grandfather didn't approve and tried to split them up, making father busy and mother's life hell. They decided to elope and escaped the castle together. They came back later on with me in mother's arms.

Grandfather had no choice but to accept us into the household. However, because I had 'filthy blood' I was to be separated from the other members of the family. Despite having 'working blood' I was still considered an aristocrat, an ill-bred one at least. Since I was one of the lowest level of aristocrat, I was not allowed outside because I was a smirch to their name, the shame they didn't want. The only place I could be was the empty West wing. Even then, I was not allowed to loiter around the bridge. They even appointed a guard, Marien.

Mother was treated better than me though. She shared a room with father but still did her duties. However, she was considered a mistress, not a wife. Grandfathers term for father to keep mother was to create an heir to succeed him with another aristocrat. My parents agreed, despite father having to be with another woman.

I checked my relationship with my parents, Marien, and grandfather using the relationship gauge. My parents have the same amount of love and type. A daughter that's a stranger. Reasonable since they barely even visit me, or rather, not at all. They're too caught up in their own world where the love for each other is more important than the daughter they neglected. I have a feeling the sensation of eloping hasn't gotten out of their system yet.

Marien's relationship started closer to the broken heart. She knew me as the filthy half-breed child with the blood of an aristocrat and working class. Later on, as she came to care for me and started to grow fond of me. We became best of friends after the incident with her being accused of thievery a few years ago.

Grandfather's relationship is just terrible. His arrow is worryingly close to the broken heart. I remember from previous games that arrows touching the broken heart signified that they plan on murdering me with no regret and a smile on their face. Thankfully, the relationship status said that he only thought of me as a liable filth, not something he had to immediately get rid of.

When we entered the small room, bare of anything except a plain white bed, wooden chest, and a stool. Marien helped me dress in a green medieval style dress and grasped my hand. We walked across the bridge and weaved through the West wing. I hesitated as we approached the big heavy doors that signified the entrance to the Main halls. Marien noticed my reluctance and smiled down at me.

"It's okay m'lady, no need to be scared"

I looked up at her and nodded. We approached the doors and opened moment I stepped out of the doors was like magic. I felt like I just reached the top of the mountain after a long trek up. Marien knew what I was feeling at the moment and gave me a sad smile.

On our way to the open fields where the moon shower starts I couldn't help but gaze around. Just like that one time mother carried me, carpets with murals lined the walls. We passed through many doors and many halls. Some of the halls were open, letting you see the forest and night sky.

The biggest hurdle came when we stood in front of the entrance to the castle. Marien looked down at me. "Behind these doors is the outside world" She said softly "Are you ready m'lady?" I could only nod, staring up at the intimidating doors that looked like giant blockades. Stepping through the doors I let out a small gasp.

Tall looming trees reached for the sky. The moon hanged fat and bloated, illuminating the world around me brilliantly. The stars up ahead twinkled and glimmered, prancing merrily to their own tune. The wind blew gently, ruffling the long blades of green grass and the few scarce flowers. The beautiful sight brought tears to my eyes.

We walked to the moon shower slowly, letting me take in the wondrous world of the night. As we drew near the faint sound of a festival reached my ears. Marien leaned down to my ear and whispered "The lord requests you to not interact with anyone and simply enjoy the moonlight". I understood what she meant. The lord, my grandfather, doesn't want filth like me around aristocrats and to just hang off on the sidelines, telling Marien to get what I want. I see no problem following the orders, most of the aristocrats are prats anyway.

**ding**

**New mission**

Many aristocrats danced and talked away into the night. Some younger members laid down on the soft grass, soaking up the silvery beams. I could catch brief glimpses of my family through the crowd of vampires. I wanted to go up to them but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to do so.

"Mari?" I called out softly, she gave me her full undivided attention "Is it alright if you get me a cup of blood? Any type is fine". The soft smile on her face brightened "Of course m'lady". She weaved her way through the crowd.

Sighing softly I sat on the ground and looked up at the moon. Steadily, warmth began to spread as I drank in the moonlight. The tenseness in my shoulder eased away, washed away by silvery streams. My mind slowly drifted away as I became drunk on the moonlight.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

The sound of crackling leaves and grass brought me out of my daze. I gazed around curiously. I spotted the The high quality brown boots. My eyes slowly traveled up the russet robe to the handsome face of an aristocrat.

He had chocolate colored eyes, cold and hard like stone. Bronze hair, slicked back regally, glimmered seductively in the moonlight. A goatee grew on his chiseled chin, giving him a bit of a rugged look. The man didn't notice me though. Instead, he was looking up at the moon with a not quite sad but melancholic gaze.

I had a sudden urge to talk to him

The world froze all of a sudden. Everyone stopped, their faces smiling and the cup in their hand tilted to their lips. The children were stuck into a pose, arms reached out and legs stretched as they were playing a game. A screen appeared in front of me. Two choices seen that I had to choose.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

**Abort mission, talk to stranger**

**Continue mission**

This happened a few times during my previous games. I had to choose a choice and follow through with it. It reminded me of a visual novel or a otome game. Curious, I tried to move people but they never budge. I regret trying to tackle them, it was like ramming into a stone statue. Then when I finally make a choice the world would resume with me back in my original place.

I looked at my choice carefully. On one hand, I could fail the mission and talk to the man or follow my grandfather's orders. If I talk to the stranger, I would just get a tongue lashing and be locked up in my room with no privilege of roaming the west wing. However, I will also spite the old man and cure a small bit of my boredom. If I follow grandfather's orders, I will keep my privilege but everything will stay the same.

Let's spite the old man!

I hit 'Abort mission, talk to stranger'. The screen disappeared and the world resumed. The man let out a heavy sigh.

"Why are you sad sir?"

The man tensed and looked down at me. I sat cross legged gazing apathetically up at him. He blinked in confusion and looked back up at the moon. "It is none of your concern child" his voice was deep and baritone with a bit of steel laced into it. I tilted my head and scooted closer to him. He looked down from the noise and raised an eyebrow at me. I grasped his robe and looked up at him "I'm not letting go until you tell me".

An amused smirk graced his lips. "You're very lucky it's the full moon" he said "any other time and I would have kicked you away". Oh, well lucky me. He knelt down as if to humor me. "I'm sad" voice laced with humor "because my love didn't come with me to the moonshower". I tilted my head in contemplation "Then...I'll be with you!" He blinked and chuckled a bit "You're much too young for me". The cold glint in his eyes softened "What's your name child? I haven't seen you before".

I pressed my lips tightly and looked away. He narrowed his eyes and waited for me to answer. With reluctance I answered "Luna...sir". There was a brief moment of silence. He stared at me intensly, to the point where I could feel it drilling into me. "So, you're the mixed blood" He murmured.

All of a sudden he smiled at me. I was astounded at how an already handsome man could become more alluring. "I am Albert, Albert Volkov" He said with a strong, confident, voice "It is a pleasure to meet you...Lady Luna". I could feel my cheeks blush a bit at the last part. "Thank you…" I murmured "Lord Volkov". He gave a huff of amusement "Albert is fine".

_Crunch_

We looked up at the sudden noise. Standing before us was grandfather with a very grim face. "Father…" Albert said coolly. He stood gracefully and faced the livid elder. I looked up at the two of them in astonishment.

He was my Uncle?

Grandfather, despite having the title of elder, was just as handsome as any other male vampire. He looked like he was in his mid twenties to thirties. Piercing yellow eyes glared at us, specifically me. The moonlight glinted off wavy indigo hair ominously. Father truly looked like a carbon copy of grandfather.

The music changed into a serious one. I really gotta turn that annoying thing off.

Grandfather ignored uncle and grabbed me by the arm. "I told you specifically not to talk to anyone" he hissed. I flinched slightly at the rough handling and submissively lowered my eyes. Although I didn't like confronting him, putting on stress is my form of revenge.

Albert, or should I say uncle? Stepped forward. He froze when grandfather shot him an icy glare. Albert did not move but was brave enough to speak. "What will you do to Lady Luna?" he said coldly, eyes sharp with a hint of hostility. Grandfather replied just as coldly "Do not call this filth with the title of lady! I will be taking her back to the castle, I think she had enough moonlight". His eyes narrowed "Do not stop me Albert, nor ask of the child again! She will be forgotten and this encounter never happened. That. Is. An. Order." I could see my uncles jaws clench in frustration.

Grandfather pulled me roughly by the arm. I had no choice but to follow him. I looked back to catch a glimpse of my uncle before I got locked up.

He stood there with clenched fists and jaws tight. His eyes were cold, full of fury. Yet...I could see a bit of something else there. It was almost like the one when he was looking up at the moon. Albert saw me looking at him. The unknown emotion in his eyes intensified.

A tug caused me to break eye contact and look forward. I struggled to keep up with the elder's speed. Near the tree line I could see Marien holding a wooden cup. She was gazing at us solemnly.

"Take her back to her room" he sneered "She is no longer allowed to cross the bridge or wander around the west wing". Marien bowed slowly "Yes m'lord". We waited for the figure of the vampire to disappear into the crowd. Marien took a hold of my hand and briskly walked back to the castle. I could tell she was frustrated at me from the slight frown on her lips.

We entered my room. Marien dressed me out of the dress and I was back to my sweater, skirt, and penny loafers. It's amazing how everyone ignores how modern these clothes are, let alone how they appear in the chest by themselves.

"M'lady" Marien said sternly "Why did you disobey the lords order?" She had an angry yet sad face. I couldn't help feel a bit guilty at my choice. But it was so worth it. "I'm sick and tired of being locked up Mari" I replied, looking out the single window forlornly "While other children my age get to interact, play, and study, I am here alone with nothing to do but stare out the window and talk to myself". My eyes looked up at hers "I have only you and my parents to converse with, even then, A majority of time is spent here in this damnable room".

She sighed out sadly and sat on the stool. Marien looked down at her entwined hands. "Yes I know" She murmured "But that is what the lord wishes, and you know that you must obey the class higher than you". She beckoned me over and I sat in front of her. She handed me the cup of blood.

"I have told you of God, yes? As you know, the class is based on who are direct descendants of the lord almighty. We vampires do have beating hearts because we are living creatures, although slow it may be. Reproduction is possible in the vampire caste but due to our near immortality it is almost impossible to produce a child. The womb is near frozen and our eggs almost infertile. These children of the dark are very precious. If you were a human turned vampire, then you would have been immediately killed when your parents returned."

My eyes widened at the sudden revelation. So only vampire born infants aren't allowed to be killed.

"Human turned vampires are considered as commoners. Long ago, some royals fell in love with the commoners, creating the aristocrats. Then when the aristocrats fell in love with the commoners, they created working class. The system became chaotic with these new breeds of vampires. One of the royals took control and announced 'We will create a system, to those that are direct descendants, they will be royals. Those not as direct will become aristocrats, then workers, and those who were once human shall be commoners'. The vampiric world became stable once more. Slowly, over time, an unvoiced law was created. Classes can not interbreed with other classes. Any who did were frowned upon but not casted out of the family. However, if they had a child then they would have killed it due to shame. It wasn't until two-hundred years ago that a law about killing your own kin was forbidden. We are now a dying breed. We could not afford to lose any more, and so, children were very precious."

Marien lifted me up and hugged me close. "I am glad to be the one to take care of you" she whispered as she brushed through my hair "Despite our bitter meeting, I am lucky to have met you". She kissed my forehead and carried me to bed. Marien took the empty cup of blood and tucked the blanket around me.

"Sweet dreams my dear"

"You too"

She pulled the curtains closed and exited the room. Silence rang around me. I stared at the door for a brief moment before closing my eyes to the white space that soon consumed my world.


	5. Chapter 5: My Uncle Albert Volkov

**A/N: Oh dear, I'm very late on updates. As an apology I made a small Omake. However, I will say it is not a very satisfactory consolation gift. Also, i am saddened to say that Mukuro will meet Luna very briefly. On the plus side, I know that PSAT's and SAT's are coming up. To help you fellow high school students, I have decided to implemented some of the vocabulary that may be on the test into this fanfiction to help you all. Not in this chapter though, but definitely the next one, even though I did try to write in one or two higher leveled advanced words; albeit awkwardly.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My uncle Albert Volkov

I woke up groggily. I am so happy I turned the music off no matter how good the music sounds. It isn't until you hear it over and over again that it gets annoying. Sitting up, I yawned into my hand. I could see the barest bit of light coming through the curtains. It must be twilight already.

I got ready for the night by changing my clothes into a new one. I remembered on the second game I freaked out about my clothes being cloned. Any articles I bought changed into the clothes I chose during the character creation. Even when I wore them they changed. However, the time when I refused to wear anything and stayed locked up in my room was one of the weirdest. The clothes materialized on me and I got another achievement, 'Birthday suite'. Although, I guess I should be happy that special events let me wear different clothes...even though they're in the same color.

Walking to the stool, I opened the curtains and sat down to watch the sky slowly darkening. My skin tingled uncomfortably despite having no direct contact with the sunlight. It was like that feeling you get when you look over a boiling pot of hot water.

Marien walked in shortly after the stars started appearing. She handed me a cup of blood. I gladly took it and alleviated my hunger. "You will need to eat human food soon" she said "We need you to adapt to the human world". I glanced at her from my cup "What's the point if I'm never going to leave this room?" Marien sighed tiredly "It is part of growing into adulthood and gaining nutrients from other sources of food". She took the cup back and pulled out a thin book from under the dress. "Here" she smiled "I managed to smuggle this here". I looked at it in shock.

"Thank you" I nearly shouted and clutched the book close to me. I held it out and saw that it was tattered. The pages were sticking out from loose binding and yellowing in age. Marien rushed out of the room muttering about setting things up to greet the guests. I was left alone the remainder of the day as I read the book. The book itself was a bit complex for me to understand. It was about a young man on a journey to find the meaning of life. The book was surprisingly modern, with a lot of philosophical references.

The door opened and I didn't look up from the book.

"So this is where they lock you up"

I snapped my gaze to the direction of the voice. I was shocked to see the handsome vampire I met during the moonshower. He was gazing around my room curiously with an odd look on his face.

"Albert…" I whispered, too stunned to even move. His gaze turned to me laying on my bed reading a book. "Ah" he murmured, catching sight of the book "_Az utazás az élet_, the journey of life, a very enlightening book". I didn't reply, still grasping on to the fact that my uncle was here before me.

"Luna" he said with a stoic face. Despite how cold his eyes looked, I could catch a bit of warmth laced within. The previous incident flooded my mind. I internally grimaced at how much of a prick my grandfather had been."Did you get into trouble because of me?" I asked in worry "I'm sorry". His lips twitched into a small smirk. "No" he replied "But you on the other hand…" The smirk dropped into a frown. "You're not allowed out of this room are you" he stated. His eyes scanning the room once more.

I shook my head and sat down on the edge of the bed, dragging a pillow over to my chest. I brought my knees up and buried my face into the pillow. "I was able to run around the west wing" I mumbled "But after that scene at the moonshower he forbade me from ever leaving this room". I gazed down at the floor sadly. I jolted when a heavy hand suddenly landed on my head.

"Would you like me to take you out?" I looked up at him dumbfounded. "Won't we get in trouble?" I asked in concern. My eyebrows furrowed and I tilted my head in contemplation, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. He ruffled my hair and gave me a roguish smirk "That's if they catch us". I stared for a bit before giving him a small grin. "Thank you" I murmured softly. He blinked before coughing into his hand and looking away. A bit of rouge could be seen on his pale cheeks.

**Skill unlocked: Seduction**

**Due to charming people on multiple occasions, you have gained Seduction.**

Huh...didn't know I could actually get that skill by making people blush. A thought suddenly popped up in my head. "What about Mari?" I asked in concern. Then I realized a fact a bit too late "How did you get here?" He graced me with the same smirk a moment ago "Your maid is in on the plan too". I sighed in relief and smiled. Bless that woman.

We chatted for a bit more, me mostly telling him how I've lived here and what I do. There wasn't much to tell though. I did admit that the moon shower was my first time leaving the west wing and castle. It was saddening when he said that he couldn't stay longer.

"I'll make sure to take you out the next time I visit"

"You promise?"

"Of course"

After that, I waited for him patiently. Marien smuggled in books to fill my time and played simple games with me. It wasn't enough to ease my anxiety. I slowly got frustrated as days turned into weeks. Finally, he visited me on the third week since the last time I saw him.

"Albert!" I cried out happily. I jumped a hug when he entered my room. He didn't even budge when he caught me. I rubbed my face into his stomach and took in his scent. He chuckled as he patted my head. Marien stood on the side watching us with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and smiled up at him ecstatically before blushing when I realized my misconduct. "Sorry" I murmured, embarrassed by my enthusiastic greeting. He only smirked and patted my head again. He moved me towards his side while I was still latched on to his waist. I finally noticed the black cloak around him. "Make sure you don't let go" he warned before pulling the cloak around me. I stifled my breathing by pressing my face against his side.

We travelled for a while. I could hear the quiet tapping of other vampires as they rushed off to wherever they needed to go. I could tell Albert tried to make the journey as smooth and comfortable for me as possible. There were some jostling but even then, they barely bothered me.

I smelt the scent of earth and knew we were outside. I couldn't help but smile as I pressed myself closer to Albert. His hand fluttered over my back briefly before letting it fall to his side. I closed my eyes and relaxed, taking in the scent of the forest and hear the wind stroke the tree tops and rustle the leaves.

"We are here" The baritone voice of my uncle announced. I let go the moment he pulled the cloak off me. I gasped in surprise at the sight.

We were on the edge of a cliff. Below us were a sea of trees. However, in the distance I could see the sparkling blue waters of a great lake. The crescent moon hung high above the lake with many stars glittering in the sky. A few shooting stars could be seen racing against each other.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered and he put a hand around my shoulder. Albert wasn't looking at me, instead, he gazed over the cliff serenely. I could only place a hand over his and squeeze. We stayed there looking over the horizon, enjoying the moment of peace. Not a word passed between us as we understood that this was a moment to unwind, to feel free and unchained, to revel and savior the silence. I was sorely disappointed that we had to go when the sky became lightened.

"Come" he murmured "It is no good to turn into dust by the sun's burning rays". I latched on to his side once more and pressed my face against him. He threw the cloak over me and walked back to the castle. I could feel the heat of the rising sun through the thick black cloak my uncle wore. I remained still knowing I could give away our position if I moved.

Albert stopped. He flung the cloak off me. I let go of him and looked up at him. He knelt down and cupped my cheeks. "It may be a while before I can take you out again" He murmured. A hand reached down his sleeve and pulled out a white doll. It was shaped like bunny but with no tail and nude. The fabric was stark white, almost blinding. The doll's eyes were two stitched dots of black strings. The mouth, a small upside down 'v'. He handed it to me and smiled, a proper smile that wasn't a smirk. I blushed, thinking to myself how a man that's handsome become more attractive.

"He will be your companion" Albert said gently "You may name him whatever you wish". I looked down at the bunny with a sewn face. "Farkas" I said proudly with a grin. He raised an eyebrow. "Wolf?" amusement could be heard in his voice "How ironic, a rabbit named wolf". He stood up and gave me one more gentle gaze before turning harsh and bitter like a snowstorm. Albert left the room silently. I looked down at the doll and then to Marien. Marien looked at me with a happy smile. "How was it outside" she asked kindly. I looked back down to the doll and held it out.

"Woof!"

.

.

.

Like he said, Albert didn't show up until a month has passed. I didn't ask him why he couldn't visit often, I assumed that he was like my parents. They were too busy doing their duties and managing important tasks. Since he was an aristocrat he most definitely had to have had important stuff to do.

I questioned my relationship with him. It's a bit strange that he had taken a liking to me so quickly. When I checked, the status said that I am his darling niece. I looked back on how I met the man. There were so many factors missing that I decided to write it off as a plot hole in the game. It has happened before, I would not be surprised if things that didn't make sense happened again.

When he finally came back, we snuck out and gazed at the shimmering lake. Sometimes we would even have small talks, like what books I've read or my favorite blood type. Then we would sneak back in and say our goodbyes. It became a continuous cycle of wait and greet. I would get experience points from each visit and even unlocked a skill called 'stealth'. Then one day, the cycle changed. I should have known, the game doesn't appreciate mundane things happening for too long.

It was like any other time we snuck off to the enchanting lake. I would bring Farkas and gaze out at the world as we basked in silence. The three rings warned me before the man could speak. His voice was tranquil and content, his face soft and gentle.

"Luna…" he said with a placid tone "Do you remember the first time we met?" "Yes" I replied quietly, just as content as him. A gentle breeze ruffled our hair in the silence. "I said that the reason I was sad was because I could not go to the the moonshower with my love...that was not the whole truth" I looked up at him in confusion. He still did not look at me.

"There was once a beautiful vampiress. She had hair of flaxen gold, and her eyes...clearer than the blue waters that you see over there. She was an aristocrat like me, bred to be the perfect wife. We met at the quarter ball, a celebration for the upcoming moon shower. The instant my eyes landed on her, I could not help but think she was the most beautiful creature out there.

We started off slow, tentative, but our relationship steadily grew to something more. I did not put into account that other vampires would desire such beauty when she was already taken. What a foolish naïve boy I was back then. That mistake costed me my most precious person."

He let out deep sigh of melancholy. I gazed up at him somberly, knowing what exactly had happened. It was just like that stupid conspiracy with my grandfather. Damn this story line has a lot of tragic romance.

Finally, he looked at me with a wistful smile. A hand reached out to brush the strand of stubborn hair that is forever plastered in front of my face. The strand went back to its original position as he retracted his fingers.

"You remind me of her very much" he whispered "If she was still here among us, I'm sure both of you would have gotten along very well. She always had a sense of chivalry despite being taught to be docile and obedient". He chuckled as he seemed to remember a distant memory "Honestly, she had a very rowdy personality underneath all that meekness". I looked down at the doll in my hand. Slowly, I reached out towards his hand that supported his leaning body. My hands gently touched the top of his hands. I looked up with a strong gaze in my eyes and said "I think I would have gotten along with her as well". He looked at me in shock. Gradually, I could see the stone wall he placed around him crumble. A single tear escaped his eye as he gazed at me with ambivalence. He slipped his hand out of mine and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" he murmured "You two would have been great friends". I hugged him back comfortingly. As we embraced each other I heard him quietly whisper to himself "And I'm sure she would have done everything in her power to free you from your bondage".

That was the catalyst to my situation, or more like a foreshadow. Although the future nights out remained peaceful and our bond closer than ever. The game has brought it upon itself to create another hurdle for me to cross, another conflict to achieve more development, because my grandfather found out about our rendezvous.

We had just came back with tranquility in our minds and peace in our hearts. That is until my uncle stopped abruptly. I was hidden under his cloak as he froze. I was curious as to what made him stop, but not for long. I heard the ringing and the cold voice that spoke after that.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"Where is she?" he demanded harshly. I gripped Albert tightly as I heard his enraged tone. Albert held me tightly against him under the cloak. "I will not ask again the elder fumed "Where. Is. She?" I could not help but whimper quietly into my uncles clothes. Grandfather heard the noise despite how nonexistent it was.

I could hear his fast approaching steps. Albert tried to back away from him but he was too late. The cloak was torn off and I was exposed. A hand grasped the back of my sweater and ripped me off. I let out a small noise of discomfort as the collar choked me.

"Father!" I heard Albert growl. I opened my eyes which had closed from the sudden movement. I could see him baring his fangs at grandfather who was dangling me by the back of my sweater. Grandfather in return gazed at him stoically with lips pressed into a fine line.

"You have disappointed me Albert" Grandfather said with an emotionless voice "You disobeyed my orders and interacted with this _filth_". Albert gritted his teeth in animosity "You have no right to lock away and bind the child's freedom". They held each others frigid glares.

"Albert" Grandfather said with an authoritative tone "For your disobedience and clear treachery, I banish you from this household!" The words rang sharp in the silence. Albert looked at Grandfather with astonishment. I looked at the both of them in confusion. "From now on" the elder continued "You are no longer welcomed here, should we see even a glimpse of you anywhere near this castle, I authorize my staff to severely mutilate you before throwing you into the dungeon."

I watched as Albert's shock slowly melted away. His head bowed down, shadowing his eyes. Grandfather looked at him dispassionately "You brought this upon yourself Albert, should you have listened to me I would not have to disown you". I watched my uncle in worry as he lifted his face and looked at us with blank eyes. Eyes that held severe loathing for the man holding me. He remained unresponsive before walking away quietly. I wanted to call out to him but my voice remained stuck in my throat.

Grandfather swung me around and I choked as the collar tightened around my neck. "Now you" he scowled "I would also like to banish you but it is against the law to disown an under aged vampire". He turned towards Marien and sneered "You will be relieved of your duties and will be replaced by more capable hands". She could only look down submissively with misery weighing her shoulder.

The elderly vampire promptly tossed me into my room. I landed with a skid and heard the clanking of chains and a loud click. "I will have to have guards stationed on the west wing" I heard grandfather mutter as his footsteps became softer.

Silence grated on my ears as I was left alone. It was like I was doused with cold water as I finally understood the position I was in. My body trembled violently as I picked myself off the ground and crawled my way towards the bed.

No longer can I sneak out. No longer can I see Albert. No longer can I see Marien. No longer can I have my precious people with me. What I now have is utter despair.

* * *

Omake

"No! Rabbits do not say woof!"

"Woof!"

Marien stood there frustrated as I waved Farkas around. I was highly amused at her exasperated face. "M'lady" She said slowly "Rabbit's do not go woof". "Woof!" I barked with enthusiasm. She smiled very sweetly, her right eye twitching. "M'lady, when will Lord Volkov be arriving?" I tilted my head in contemplation "He said he will not be back for a while, so maybe a few months…" I glanced at her in suspicion "Why?" She just patted my head and continued to smile "It would seem Lord Volkov has misguided m'lady about animals, I'll go get your dinner now".

I stared after her retreating back as she exited the room. Then I looked at Farkas's face "Do you think I set something terrible upon Uncle?" I shook the thought off "Marien would not dare do anything to an aristocrat.

I was very wrong.

The day Uncle visited was the day I will never forget. Marien truly is a the devil in disguise. She could even make the frozen iceberg Albert feel chagrined.


	6. Chapter 6: The raid

**A/N: I am sure there are some mistakes, so please tell me if there are any mistakes. For the ending, I wanted to put that there to make you anxious for the future chapters, so I hope you don't mind. I did also put in SAT words, so I hope it will help you all in your studies.**

**P.s. If you didn't notice, Alfred is in the cover picture. If you want to get a better view, go to deviant art and look up Shiro by silentmoondrop**

* * *

Chapter 6: The raid

I waved Farkas's little arms. The white rabbit became beige as the doll soiled with age. I heard the tapping of footsteps as the maid assigned to me approached the door with my meal. The rattling of chains were heard as they were disturbed and dropped carelessly onto the floor. The maid entered and handed me the cup of blood and a bowl of stew. I uttered a quiet 'thank you' and took it. Like always, the maid doesn't answer. She looked down at me with uncaring eyes. Unlike Marien who looked at me with disgust when she was first assigned to me.

I drained the cup of blood and handed it back to the maid. She took it and waited patiently for me to finish the bowl then left the room. The chains rattled once more as they were placed back onto the door. I gazed at Farkas despondently as I played with his limbs again.

A decade has passed since uncles' banishment and my imprisonment. I don't know what had become of Marien, who did her best to make me happy. I would hope she has been treated well, however unlikely the possibility is.

I sighed and placed Farkas down onto my lap. I gazed out the window wistfully, thinking back to the times outside with Albert. It was one of the happiest moments of this game.

'Game menu…' I thought lugubriously. The world faded into the white world of the game menu. I checked my character stats and contemplated on what I needed the most in this world. I thought about my previous episode and decided that I definitely needed luck for this game. Body doesn't need much points but mind definitely needs more points. The other sub-categories of spirit is also needed. Especially if I could sense if something bad is going to happen. That could be a useful tool later on.

I checked skills and saw what I had there. I upped the 'regeneration' because I discovered that if I increase it 'sun allergy' doesn't eat up as much health points. Also, Marien once explained to me that our flesh regenerates itself from any damage, even aging, and that is what makes us immortal. Then she went on about a vampiresses menstrual cycle and how it only appears once a year after turning twenty…

'Leech' and 'venom' were two skills that surprised me. For 'leech', anytime I drank blood I get a bit of my mana back, proven when I noticed the mana bar of my character as I checked before and after drinking blood. 'Venom' is injected whenever I bite someone. The venom is released from a small unnoticeable hole in the fangs that most likely leads to a venom sack. Marien also explained this one to me. Vampires had to adapt to catch their prey as it became harder over time. So we developed venom to either make the experience pleasurable or paralyze them so that they don't struggle. She says that it differs from each vampire and some even kill and cause pain, but never turn another person. Also, all vampires have a healing ability in the saliva to make the puncture marks disappear. Only careless vampires left evidence behind. Of course when she mentioned that, the game decided to give me the ability called 'healing saliva' as if it decided to change the plot mid-way. I swear, I'll strangle whoever created this stupid thing and stuck me into it.

Continuing on, I didn't know what my venom did because I never bit anyone. I bit myself out of curiosity but all I got were puncture marks that slowly healed shut. I hypothesized that because I produce the venom it shouldn't affect me.

The newly acquired skills called 'seduction' and 'stealth' didn't receive much points. I didn't need them right now and they weren't very important. Although, seduction did give an extra five points to charisma.

I sighed again and went out of the game menu. I contemplated suicide to escape this game. I did this for game five, the one where I was an elf. The whole thing was just weird. It was disturbingly like an otome game where a ton of guys like you and fight for you. It didn't help that I had to choose a lot of choices like an actual otome game. Then they started to become terrifyingly possessive of me and I just had to stop there. More so when they decided to kill whoever I talked to. Whether it be a person asking where an object can be found or a friendly chat with an acquaintance. So I decided to off myself and unlocked the achievement 'Suicide'.

I frowned and ruminate my decision. I couldn't really kill myself because I didn't really have anything to kill myself with. If I use my blanket to strangle myself, it would be slow and tortuous. Since a vampires heat is slow that would mean it requires less oxygen intake. During that amount of time, I would most likely wiggle out of the strangulation before I could die.

I then looked out at the window. A brilliant idea popped into my mind. The sun could kill me! Throughout my contemplation of suicide, light could be seen peeking out of the thick velvet curtains. I reached out and grabbed one of the drapes enthusiastically but froze. The idea of death by incineration did not appeal to me. Not after game three in which I was a witch and the townspeople decided to burn me at the stake.

I hesitated before opening the curtains thinking 'Now or never'. The moment I did, I backed out from the pain and resolutely thought to myself 'Never again'. I closed the drapes frantically as large blisters formed. I let go of the curtains and sank to the floor. I whimpered as I laid there and let the regeneration skill take effect and heal my wounds, my breathing frantic as my throat closed up. I was able to breathe normally after a few minutes and my skin felt slightly sun burnt. I winced as I picked myself off the ground and dragged myself to bed.

_Ding_

**Achievement unlocked: Failed Suicide Attempt**

I was a little irked by the achievements the game gave but learned to ignore it. I breathed heavily and managed to calm myself down a bit. Sleepiness started to overtake me as I slipped into la la land. My world turned white once more and a screen showed me a review of the day. I scowled when I saw the sentence at the bottom say 'Failed Suicide Attempt". The game just loves to ridicule you with your stupidity.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

I woke up to the scent of ash and smoke. I jolted awake and looked outside. It was still bright outside. I went up to the door in confusion and pressed my ear against it. Listening carefully, I could hear pained cries and banging. Backing away from the door frightfully I looked around the room to see where I could hide or at least run. I blached when I realized that whoever was attacking us orchestrated this carefully. No one can run out in the sun without burning.

I flinched as the chain on the door rattled. Looking around again, I stared at the chest for a moment. I leapt at it and grabbed a small cloak and wrapped it around myself. I opened the drapes slightly and winced as blisters started to appear because of the sunlight. I carefully climbed out and stood on the ledge with my back facing the sun. I leaned back a bit and jumped to grab on to the bricks framing the upper portion of the window. I lift myself up and stood there, taking advantage of my vampiric boost.

"M'lady!"

I recognized the voice of the owner. Slipping down, I swung back into the room using the protruding brick that I was standing on. I looked up and saw the hysterical Marien with a thick cloak around her. Her face covered in light blisters. She tensed when she saw me enter and immediately relaxed. "M'lady" she breathed out in relief. Marien rushed over to me and wrapped me into a hug. She pulled away and looked me over.

"What have you done to yourself child!" She cried out in shock from my blistered face. Before I could reply she grabbed my hand and started to drag us out of the room. "No time! Come m'lady! We must hurry, the hunters are upon us!" She said in a rush. I would have missed what she said if not for the text widget that popped up when she spoke. We started to run across the bridge. I hissed as the blisters started to pop from the sunlight.

The pungent smell of smoke grew stronger as we ran further into the castle. The screams of pain rang in my sensitive ears. I stumbled and tripped from Marien's insistent tugging and high pace. When she noticed I couldn't keep up, she decided to carry me to wherever she was going.

"Here we are"

We were in the middle of an isolated hall. She went up to one of the tapestry and pulled it back. I did not see anything and looked at her inquiringly. The woman pushed the wall and it gave in. The hidden door sunk from where Marien pushed and protruded on the other side. It was a spinning door.

"I could not complete the secret passage" She said with a nervous tone "Stay inside until you cannot smell the scent of death and hear the shrieks of pain". The platinum haired vampiress turned to leave. "Wait!" I grasped on to her dress "Why can't you stay with me?" She turned around and smiled at me sadly "I must go and fight the hunters, should I not be there, the ones that survive will be suspicious. My name will be sullied and I will be outcasted for not preventing the death of my kin." Tears ran down her cheeks as pain radiated from her eyes. "Remember" She whispered firmly "To be outcasted is worse than death". She ripped herself out of my hold and disappeared before I could call out for her.

**New Mission**

**Staying Hidden: You Before Anyone !**

I gazed down the hall she ran down to. Looking at the open door next to me, I started to push it close to make it concealed once more. I could only hope she would return, but...judging by her words...

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. I do not know how long I have stayed inside the hidden room. The smell of smoke leaked through and the muffled screams could still be heard. Sometimes the sound of heavy footsteps stomped down the halls to and fro. I waited for the smell to dissipate and the sound to quiet.

When hours past since the last bout of screaming and the air cleared from the acrid stench of smoke, I started to open the door cautiously and peered about.

The tapestry was gone, turned to a pile of ash on the floor. The sky outside was dark, signalling that it was night-time. I walked out cautiously, swivelling my head around to detect any sound. It was dead quiet.

Rule number one of horror movies, never yell out or call out to someone. Rule number two, never go out of your hiding spot when the coast seems clear. I decided to ignore rule number two and follow number one.

I stuck to the shadows and moved quietly. The whole castle smelt of ash and smoke. I could see blood splattered all over the floor and wall. I hoped desperately to myself that Marien was safe.

I gasped at the horrible sight when I entered the great hall. In the middle of the stone floor was a giant pile of smoldering black wood. A cross stood in the middle of the pile, heavily reminding me of my death in game three. Piles of gray ash were scattered around the bon fire. I stumbled over to the large structure. There were pieces of ropes charred and covered in soot. I shivered as I imagined vampires tied up and bound, piled against each other as the hunters prepared to burn them or throw them inside of the blazing inferno.

"Mari..." I whispered anxiously. Despite there being a risk of hunters wandering around, I could not shake off the uneasy feeling in my chest. I spun around and ran through the castle. I ignored rule number one and started calling out for Marien. However, no matter where I went not a single person was there. There weren't even any stray hunters that I feared would be there.

A heavy stone casted itself into my stomach. I could not help but come up with the conclusion that Marien got caught. I rushed back to the grand hall. My breath became labored as I turned hysterical. Tears welled up on the corner of my eyes as they flickered, searching for any signs of life. I would even take the old man being alive.

The sound of pounding feet startled me. I looked around to find a hiding spot. One of the tapestry still hung untouched by the hunter's flame. I decided to do a classical and hide behind there. The footsteps slowly came to a halt in front of me. I held my breath in anticipation.

"Damn it! Her scent ends here"

I gasped at the voice. I recognized it but why is he here? Without a thought, I flung the tapestry off and launched myself at the person. Strong arms grasped me and a sigh of relief was heard. "I thought I lost you" the voice murmured into my hair. Tears of joy escaped as I sobbed into the person's clothes. "Uncle Albert!" I cried out "Uncle Albert!" We held each other for a very long time.

**Mission Complete**

**Obtained:**

**3100 exp.**

**€10  
**

**Companion: Albert Volkov**

As I let go I looked up and asked "I thought you were banished? How did you get here?" He gently brushed through my hair with a relieved look on his face. Albert shocked me by picking me up without answering and rushed out of the castle. I snapped out of my shock and tugged on his hair. "What about Mari!?" I spoke desperately "We forgot about Mari!" I could see his jaws tighten and eyes flash with pain.

"I'm sorry...I heard from a couple of men in a tavern talking about hunters coming up here. I rushed here as fast as I could to warn all of you...but I was too late. Everyone is dead Luna. Even...even Marien..."

His words broke my heart. I silently wept for the loss of a friend.

As we ran down the hallways, I could see the lights fading away outside. Albert cursed as he too noticed the coming of twilight. "Damn, we won't make it, I don't want to deal with them now" I heard him mutter. "What do you mean by 'them'?" I asked out of curiosity. He remained silent but he pursed his lips out of concern.

The giant door that led outside was in sight. Before we could pass the giant pile of ash in the middle of the foyer, the door banged open. Standing by the entrance was the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on.

He had long black hair and the brightest pair of crimson colored eyes. His face was chiseled to perfection, pale and glowing with a kind of ethereal light. He wore soft fabrics of dark colored silk and was adorned with an opulent amount of glittering gold that held priceless looking gems.

"Oh dear" he said, his voice deep and smooth like satin "What a mess". He was flanked by other vampires that stood behind him, awaiting his orders. The man observed the mess with a bored expression before looking up at us. "Going somewhere are we?" He smirked.

Albert clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Just observing the extent of the damage, my lord" He said with a frigid tone. The man didn't seem to believe in uncles lies as his expression morphed into one of amusement.

"Then do tell" the beautiful vampire grinned "Why you were running for the door with a child no less". He gave Albert a mocking look "After all, this situation does not bode well for you". Albert's cold mask fell a bit as he started to frown. "I assure you, I am only observing the extent of the damage my lord". The man gave him one final grin before saying "You are suspected of killing your own kin, I am sorry but we will have to take you in".

Uncle scowled before tur

ning tail and ran away. The thundering of many feet chased after us. I clutched onto Uncles' robe tightly as he tore down the hallway. "Why are we running away?" I asked as we tried to lose our pursuers. "Because once that noble captures us, he will torture us for answers before killing us. It does not matter whether or not you're a child. Even a child could kill, given the right tools." "But it was the hunters" I cried out in disbelief. He snorted at my comment. "I'm sure he knows that as well" he muttered bitterly "But the castle is well hidden, only someone from the inside could reveal its location, or...one of the hunters was able to look through the concealment, but that's doubtful".

We arrived at the bridge. The only place we could run was back to the halls or into my isolated room. Both were not a good option. However, it looked like Albert didn't think about either of those options. Instead, he opted to jump off the bridge.

The air rushed by us, making my long hair whip around above. I could hear the pursuers loud exclamations of surprise as they found an empty bridge. I glanced up and saw the vampires looking down at us. It looked like a few of them prepared to jump after us.

As we disappeared into the forest, I could not sense the glimmering red eyes that trailed after us. The enigmatic smile gracing the attractive face, hiding the callous nature within. How the figure lackadaisical peered down at us from the castle window as if he knew that this will not be the last time we meet. I was right, it was not.

In the future, he will be my adversary in this game. The antagonist that seeks my destruction. However, the climax to our conflict is centuries away. For now, I shall live my life as peacefully as the game will allow.


	7. Chapter 7: Lady Nightmare

**A/N: There is an omake at the end of this. For those of you who would like to see my character fully, go to deviant art and look up silentmoondrop. The title should say Shiro: Full character view. Enjoy~!**

**P.s. Tell me how I can improve this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lady Nightmare

"You idiot of a man! Not only have you dragged my dear sweet Luna into this, but you also made her into an outcast as well!"

I watched as two of my relatives bickered in front of me. Farkas, who I found in my inventory, laid in my arm watching them as well. A man with eyes that looked like they were closed stood next to me. He had combed back blonde hair and a prominent whisker mustache. The man looked at them with an anxious face.

The person Albert was arguing with was my aunty from my mother's side. She was...strange if you want to put it nicely. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in black except for her face, and even then, only the bottom half of her face showed. She wore a very long and tight looking dress that flowed to the ground and flared out a few feet away from her. Elbow length gloves adorned her arms, a silver wedding band that held a blood red garnet gracing her ring finger. Her lips were dyed a dark crimson red which contrasted greatly against her chalky white skin. A black lacy veil covered the upper part of her face, further concealed by a wide-brimmed black hat that was decorated with a gray ribbon tied into a bow. Not a single strand of hair could be seen as it was tucked under the large hat. In her hand was a black frilly parasol that held a bat at the tip. She is always seen with it, never without it.

Albert was scowling at my auntie who called herself Lady Nightmare. My auntie in return sneered at my uncle in distaste. I could already see the beautiful relationship they have.

"What could I have done? They arrived before we could escape"

"You could have told Luna to run as you heroically gave yourself up to the noble!"

"And how well do you think that would have gone? Letting a child fend for herself, alone, in a forest. She would have been killed by the sun before she could find shelter"

"Don't say that! Luna is a smart and bright girl! I bet she has more common sense than you!"

"Say what you want woman, what is done is done"

Albert turned to the nervous man next to me. "How is it possible that you can put up with this banshee? Let alone marry her" he scoffed. "Banshee!" Lady Nightmare shrieked "I am not a banshee! In fact! You are as thick-headed as a werewolf you barbarian of a man!" Lightning crackled between them as they glared at each other. The nervous man next to me could only sweat furiously as he put his hands up in an attempt to placate them.

He turned to me with pleading eyes. I blinked up at him lethargically before sighing. He graced me with a grateful look full of relief.

"Please stop" I drawled with a bored tone. Both adults ceased their bickering and turned to me. I held up Farkas with both arms and tilted my head "Farkas and I don't like to see you both arguing, it makes us very sad". Despite saying this in a monotonous voice, it seemed to work...for a moment. It was funny to see my other uncle's face change from exasperation to disbelief as they both listened to me.

"Oh my dear little Luna!" my aunt gushed as she rushed over to me "I'm so sorry you have to endure that". She hugged me and petted my hair as she whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Albert sighed in exasperation before pulling her off me and pinned her with a cold glare. "Stop smothering her with your non-existent breasts" he growled "She should not be touched by a black sheep like you". Lady Nightmare sniffed disdainfully and swatted his hand away. "I'll have you know I have generously sized breasts" she huffed "Besides, who was it that came running to me for asylum?" Albert remained silent before clicking his tongue and walking out of the room.

Lady Nightmare smirked, knowing had she won the fight. She turned to me and clasped her fingers together, parasol dangling from her right arm. "So my sweet little Luna" she cooed "It has been so long since I have seen you! I remember when my sister and her husband stayed here with you when they eloped". She brought out a lacy black handkerchief and dabbed her eyes under the veil. "You were the only one to reach out to me when everyone else casted me aside" she sniffled dramatically "Oh how I wish I could of stolen you away from my sister!"

I remembered what she was talking about. It was when my mother was showing me off to her sister. She was cold and distant back then, wearing the same black clothes. I should probably not mention that I was reaching out to snatch away the veil to look at her face.

A hand landed on my shoulders and I looked up. It was my other uncle...the uncle whose name I always seem to forget. I feel kind of bad since he's so nice to me. I did give him the title of being my auntie's slave.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish Luna" he smiled down at me warmly "You may even live here if you wish". I casted my eyes down as a frown tugged at my lips. "I'm sorry" I murmured "I do not wish to trouble you with my presence since I am an outcast". My aunty scoffed as she pulled out a frilly black fan from somewhere and started to fan herself. "Being an outcast is no different than being ignored and spurned by the entire vampiric race" she snapped the fan shut and smiled at me "Both of us are used to this. Oh don't give me that look! I know just as well as anyone who knows your existence how you are treated!". She turned and started to walk out of the room "Maxwell, please escort Luna to her room. I have matters to attend to". My uncle let go of my shoulder and bowed.

"Come along Luna" He grinned at me pleasantly. I followed after him as we winded our way around the maze like halls. He opened one of the doors and gestured towards the opening. I walked past him and observed the room. I realized this was the room I started the game in. How nostalgic to be here again.

"This is the room you and your parents stayed in" my uncle murmured softly "We did not touch a thing even after you and your parents left". If that's true then...I looked at the corner and saw it. The dark ebony crib that I lived a part of my infant life in. Ah the memories. I hated that thing to the very core of my being. I'm going to have so much fun burning it.

I turned to my uncle whose name I keep forgetting no matter how many times it's uttered. "Do you have a match?" I demanded. He gave me a startled look before looking at me sheepishly "I apologize...I do not have one at this moment". He hesitated a briefly before awkwardly pointing down the hall "I can go get one for you, however, may I ask what it is for?" "Just...things to light" I replied cooly. His nodded in understanding. "Candles?" he inquired. I merely tilted my head to the side and he assumed that was a yes. If only he knew…

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at Albert innocently. He quirked an eyebrow at the scene before him. I held Farkas tightly to my chest as I squatted down on the stone tiled ground. In the corner of my eye I could see orange and yellow flickering harshly. "Just...lighting something" I replied, turning back to whatever I was doing.

In front of me was a bonfire. Next to me were a pile of wood that consisted of a couple of legs from a furniture and a few chips of wood that varied in size. I took a handful of wood and threw it inside of the flames. Albert gazed at my action silently, observing the structure that was on fire.

"You are burning a crib"

I glanced up at him and shot him an innocent smile. He sighed and closed his eyes. He raked his hands through his hair before turning away. "I will forget I ever saw this" he said as he walked away. In response, I threw one of the legs inside the burning pile.

When I was done and in my room, my aunty barged in. "Luna~!" She sang as she threw herself at me. I made no attempts in dodging her. She lifted me up and rubbed her cheeks against mine. "Do you remember this room? Of course you do not! You were only a babe when you lived here". She turned to the corner that once hosted the crib and frowned immediately upon finding no such furniture. "Hm? What happened to the crib? I swear it was there just a moment ago". I shrugged and said "Who knows". She turned around to face the door and marched out with a dissatisfied frown on her face "I bet it iss one of those incompetent maids that removed it. I swear! When I tell them to touch nothing they touch something!" The door slammed shut as the lady in black exited to room.

I looked down at Farkas and murmured to myself "Maybe I should not tell her I burned it in the courtyard". Hopefully the mess gets cleaned up before she discovers it. I feel bad for the maids that are sure to be yelled at for something they've never done.

It was when I was called to dinner did I find out that she did indeed find the scorch marks. I could see uncle Albert barely contain his amusement as auntie ranted and raved about jealous maids setting something precious on fire to exact revenge on her. Her husband could only pat her back in consolation and give nervous smiles.

The game just loves making characters do boring monologues that tell the player, me, something tragic or emotional. So, later that night, Lady Nightmare came into my room to brush my hair.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"I just love the gradation of your hair" she cooed "Especially the streaks of red". I nodded as I played around with Farkas's limbs. "How old are you now?" she mused "You should be around fifteen years old, yet you look twelve!" I pouted at the comment and glared at the floor. Aunty giggled at my expression and patted my head. "Do not worry" she tittered "I'm sure you'll fill out wonderfully and look more voluptuous than a succubus". My glare hardened because I knew the truth. My stupid decision left me with a body of an 'I'. I didn't care about huge boobs or large and round posterior, but some form of asset would have been nice.

"Luna" My aunty said somberly. The tone brought me out of my thoughts and pay rapt attention to the woman. Lady Nightmare did not stop brushing my hair but there was still a dreary atmosphere. "I loved my sister despite my envy" she murmured softly "I was envious of how much attention she gained and the heads that turned her way. I was especially jealous of how much our parents paid attention to her and how she easily caught the attention of a high classed aristocrat while I gained a lower classed aristocrat." She sighed as she placed the brush down "But I admired her. I admired how she never gave up or let anyone talk her down. I admired how beautiful and bright she shone, like a newly polished diamond among dusty black clumps of coal. When I heard about the raid at the castle my sister worked in, dread filled my being. I worried about her safety and especially yours. When news of no survivors arrived my heart shattered to millions of pieces."

She looked down at me and smiled "Then you and Albert came knocking at our door. You do not understand the relief I felt when I laid my eyes upon you. It was like a dying man finding salvation or a lost man finding civilization." A scowl marred her face as if she had tasted something bitter "Then that buffoon decided announced that both of you became outcasts". The scowl melted off into the a somber expression again. She placed a hand over my forehead and kissed the back of my head. I silently hoped she didn't leave any lipstick in my hair.

"I promised myself that I will take care of you in replace of my sister" she whispered into my hair. Lady Nightmare turned me around to face her and clasped my hands together. "I truly do hope that you will stay with us...with me" She said imploringly. I could only hesitate as Farkas was squished between us. "I'll let you sleep on it" she decided when a moment of silence past. She kissed my forehead and lifted me up. The woman placed me down gently onto the king sized bed and tucked me in.

* * *

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

**Stay with Lady Nightmare**

**Stay with Albert Volkov**

I stared at the options before me. In front of me, both my relatives were frozen in the middle of their argument. Their eyes were fierce and lips parted to form venomous words to hurt the other. They've been fighting over who I should stay with. My timid uncle in the background looking anxious and lost on how to alleviate the heated debate.

I thought of my choices carefully. If I were to stay with auntie, I would be safe. Although, I will have to put up with her shenanigans. As for my uncle…

I looked at his face carefully. From what I could understand, outcasts are social pariahs. Almost criminal like in terms of treatment, considering most outcasts are actual criminals and are hunted down and imprisoned. If I were to go with Albert, I would have to be on a constant run. Never a safe place or safe haven. However...he has no one else but me. His father, brother, lover, and step-sister are dead. He hates his other step-sister and tolerates his step-brother. The only one he loves and cherishes that's alive is me. If I were to stay with auntie, he would be running all by himself.

The decision is obvious.

The game resumed, as well as the loud bickering. I let them go at it for a while before speaking up. "I have made my decision" with those words, dead silence hung in the air. My two relatives turned to face me. They both studied me in order to predict what my decision is. Albert seemed to have given in to his doubt. He let out a loud sigh, his frame slumping down slightly.

"It is alright if you do not go with me" he said with sorrow in his eyes and resignation in his tone "It is selfish of me keep you in danger while you would be safe with Lady Nightmare". The lady in question turned to uncle ecstatically "So I get to keep her!" She squealed happily. The woman rushed over to me and started to coo sweet nothingness into my hair as she lifted me up with a constrictive hug.

"I want to stay with Albert" I stated, ignoring the deathly affectionate gestures. My relatives looked at me in surprise. "A-are you sure" Lady Nightmare stammered "You will be safe here! You will have a loving family! You will not have to run or hide or be ostracized!" I wiggled out of her grip and landed on both my feet. I slowly made my way up to my conflicted uncle.

"Do not worry" I reassured "I can take care of myself, it is uncle that I am more worried about". I gripped his robe and looked up at him "If I stay with you uncle will be alone". "Luna…" He whispered, voice tight with emotion. I turned my gaze towards Lady Nightmare "Besides, you said it yourself, uncles' a useless man. He already gets into a lot of trouble. I need to stay with him to make sure he does not manage to get himself killed. I swear, uncle is more of a mischievous child than an adult". The residence in the room sweatdropped.

"But..." The dark woman argued, blood-red lips pulled into a tight frown. She let out a frustrated sigh. A frilly black fan slid out of her sleeves. She snapped it open and started fanning herself with a cool and composed face. "Very well then" she sniffed "However, if I hear that man failed to protect you, then I will personally castrate him and tie his limbs to running horses". She turned and exited the room "Come Maxwell". The blonde man gave us a soft smile and followed after his lady. For a second I thought I heard her whisper something.

"I have never been good with farewells…"

After they left I turned to my dumbstruck uncle. "Why?" he whispered, ambivalence present in his eyes. I could tell that he was stuck between being happy that I chose him and saddened at the prospect of condemning me to a life of a fugitive. I merely walked towards the door "You are the only member I am closest with, now come uncle, we have much to do, no?"

.

.

.

We ghosted over the shantytown, a couple wearing dark cloaks. The slums were riddled with miscreants and hoodlums. A couple of children passed me. One, a blonde child, slowed to a stop and gazed at me in curiosity.

"Giotto!"

"Coming!"

The child took one last long look at me before running over to a child with dark terracotta hair. I glimpsed at the boys with insouciant eyes, face phlegmatic and indifferent. "Luna?" Alfred murmured inquiringly. My eyes flickered over to him before staring straight ahead. "Nothing of concern" I replied offhandedly.

Darkness slowly seeped into the evening sky. Capricious stars danced above our heads as we finally made our way to the looming structure before us. The building was gothic. Black ominous pikes of the gate jutted up, deterring anyone from the outside walls from entering. Cracked tiles paved the walkway that circled an old, broken down, fountain. The mansion's spires pointed up like cone-shaped horns, and pitch black windows stared at us like hollow eyes. This...was our new home.

* * *

Omake

Lady Nightmare

I watched as my sister fawned over her offspring. Sickened, and maybe slightly envious of the sight, I turned on my heel, walking away from the nauseating scene. However, it would seem I was spotted. Not a second after I turned my sister called for me. "Nightmare" she smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile of happiness. The infant swathed in green was securely held in her arms. I could only press my lips in a semblance of agitation. Oh how vexing my sister can be.

"What is it sister?" I replied rather coldly. I turned, but not before I let my fan hover over my mouth, I must show some class after all. It will not do for a lady to show her disdain so easily.

She walked over me, a similarly styled dress as mine shifted with each step. Her sanguine colored lips, such as mine, were pulled up into a placid smile. My sister stretched her arms out towards me, as if expecting me to carry her child. "Would you like to see your niece" she asked innocently, almost as if she was mocking my inability to produce my own offspring, how terrible I was with children, how children feared my oddity.

I knew she held good intentions, but I could not help but bristle at those words. 'But' I thought bitterly to myself 'A lady cannot be seen rude'. I snapped my fan closed and gave her a sweet cloying smile. Her own smile widened, assuming I have accepted. Hah! How naïve my sister is. She cannot even detect my pretentious façade.

My sister pushed the hell spawn into my arm. My innards coiled in disgust. I held the child in my arms, hiding the sneer that wished to be let out. I expected the child to cry, to scream, to yell, to shriek. What I did not expect were those peculiarly beautiful purple eyes watching me with curiosity.

The baby let out a soft breathy noise as if it was inquiring at me. What shocked me the most were the small chubby fingers, outstretched in an attempt to draw me closer. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, an indescribable emotion welled up inside of me. Oh how I loathed my sister then when she pulled me out of my reverie.

"Beautiful, is she not?"

Yes...yes, a very beautiful child. One that I would not mind stealing from my sister. Alas, a lady does not steal for she must act as if she has everything. Then again, I would not also mind breaking out of my discipline as a lady for that one short moment. What a dangerous child for making me consider these options.

I looked up at my sister expectant face, waiting for my opinion on her child. I gave her another smile, one that is not so artificial. My arms tightened on the infant subtly, as if to make a split second decision of spiriting away the child.

"Indeed she is"


	8. Chapter 8: Werewolves

**A/N: So very sorry for the late update. My computer was bugged so I had to get it fixed. I will warn you now that I am behind with creating the chapters so there will be a short hiatus as I keep up with school and this story. Also, winter break will be spent in Asia, so I might not be able to update then as well.**

**MusicOfMadness has also created a fanart of Luna. Go ahead and check it out under ProCrastWork on Deviantart. Thank you again for the fanart MusicOfMadness.**

**There may be some grammatical and spelling errors in this, so please notify me. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Werewolves

The new mansion was beautiful inside. In certain parts of the building, variegated stained windows adorned the walls as thick velvet drapes covered them. There were servant quarters, ballrooms, a library that takes up two floors, and even a ballet room filled with adjacent mirrors. A miniature maze made of red rose bushes stood outside, at the center a small gazebos in which one could have tea under. There were gardens that held succulent plump fruit and leafy green vegetables. Next to them, orchards of trees that bore tantalizingly ripe fruit.

Alfred was the one who found this place. An archaic building that was located deep inside the dark forest where menacing shadows deter anyone from coming in. He had explained to me that a barrier was erected around the general vicinity, so that ordinary humans cannot enter.

It was no problem for us to buy the property. With Alfred's fortune and the wealth I have managed to acquire during missions, we could have bought it thrice over, maybe even more. However, managing the place would be a hassle. Although, uncle has joked about me being the maid. The game also seemed to have a sense of humor as well, offering an option in which I could accept the job or not. I was not amused by the prospect and immediately shot it down.

I am about one-thousand two-hundred years old, twelve in vampire years. This is usually the age my growth starts slowing down due to the physical appearance I chose to play in. My development will stop completely when I turn sixteen. The only aspect not deterred is my height; albeit short, I will stop growing when I reach eighteen, the normal age in which women stop maturing.

As for the last two-hundred years, Albert and I have traveled all over Italy, finding a perfect place to settle in and avoid any vampires. During those travels, I was lucky enough to stumble upon a store hosted by an NPC of the game. She has appeared in all my games, often time managing a store in which I can buy or sell almost anything.

This time, she is running a magical store called "Chico's Black Shop of Dark Horrors". Chico, as you can guess her name is, has a cheerful and perky personality. Her pink hair is usually tied into two pigtail curled into tight spirals. Her eyes are a bright magenta color, almost neon in nature. What differs is the raiment she wears. In this game, which the theme seems to be Gothic, she is wearing a navy blue dress and brown knee-high boots. The dress is similar to what a teacher would wear in the Victorian era. There seems to also be a companion, a skull.

How the shop works is like this. You enter, go to Chico, she'll greet you, then the catalog will appear. You can scroll through the catalog or type a specific item in the search bar, located on the top right corner of the window. Another window will appear next to the catalog which shows the inventory, and at the bottom is the amount of money you have. Chico also gives you an option of storing items and money. However, each time you want to store something, it will cost you. The plus side is that the amount of items you want to store at a time does not change the price.

In the store, I managed to buy a box of glass vials that had bat shaped stoppers. I also bought an empty journal and a map. The journal and map disappeared with the game giving instructions on how to summon them. The journal has now become a type of shortcut in which I can view my stats, skill, inventory, and maybe even other character information in the future.

"I am going out to hunt uncle" I informed the older vampire. Said vampire sat behind a desk doing paperwork. Paperwork for what, I have no clue. He did not reply but I understood that he got the message.

Closing the door, I jumped out of the nearest window. I landed with cat like grace despite being several stories off the ground. It was temperate tonight. The sky was clear, showing the barrage of stars. The moon hung sideways, like an eye slowly peeking open.

I made my way down the thick foliage, skipping along an imaginary trail. When I reached the human settlement, the area looked beaten and rundown, such should be the slums. Many people are out tonight. Some stumbling over their own two feet, others dressed scantily. I sat on a cart hidden in the shadows, observing others milling about.

A man stumbled near me, too far gone in his poison. He took one glance at me before doing a double take. "Seduction" I whispered softly. Lackadaisically placing myself in a suggestive position, I waited for my prey to come to me. I pasted on a coy smile, watching the man drift over to me in an entranced manner. I hid my disgust at how a grown man can be attracted to an adolescent. However, I suppose it is accepted during this time period where many die young.

E'lo" he slurred with what was supposed to be a charming smile. I merely widened my own grin and murmured the greeting back. He place a hand on the cart I was sitting on and leaned in. "Wha'z a perty thing like ya doin' 'ere?" he garbled, breathing heavily on my face. I ignored the rancid scent of alcohol on his tongue and leaned in next to his ear. My arms looped around his neck and tugged his head sideways. "Waiting for you to eat" I whispered before digging my fangs into his neck. He let out a groan from the pain before sighing in pleasure. A vague memory flashed through my head as I drank the intoxicated man's blood.

It was the first time hunting. Albert explained to me the types of venom and how it was common to have two that coincided together, one dominant than the other. There were venoms that can make you feel good, relax you, paralyze you, sexually arouse you. Only nobles could have venom's that can cause pain and kill you. Albert's primary venom is paralysis with relaxant.

Discovering my type of venom was embarrassing to say the least. I was startled by the sudden moan the person under me created. To my uncle, it was a humorous affair as I ripped my fangs out of the person and hid behind him. Later on, Albert asked me to bite him to see what was the most dominant trait. I was glad that it was pleasure, but not the faint traces of aphrodisiac quality. It was an uncomfortable thought that I may have slightly aroused my uncle just by my venom, but he reassured me he wasn't.

With the last remaining remnant of my memory dissipating, I unlatched my incisors from the flesh of the mortal and licked the wound close. The body sagged onto me and I pushed him off, letting him crumple to the ground. I heard the three chimes, as I licked the corner of my lips for any stray traces of blood. A sudden gasp came shortly after

My head snapped to the direction of the noise. A boy with wild black hair stared at me with wide green eyes. His breath hitched as he noticed me staring at him. I stood up and sauntered over to him. Noticing me making my way towards him, a fierce expression formed on his face and his hands clenched into determination.

"What do you want with me blood sucker" he growled almost animalistic. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. I stopped a little ways away from him and knelt down. "You know what I am?" I asked in interest. He scoffed and crossed his arms "Of course! I can smell rotten blood all over you!" I blinked at the sudden exclamation "Smell? May I ask what you are?" He huffed and looked away superciliously "I didn' know vampires were so stupid, I'm a werewolf for your information you leech".

A quest popped up, saying that I had to kidnap the werewolf. Accepting the mission, I stood up and tucked him under my arm, eliciting a yelp from him. "Wah! Hey!" he cried as I made my way back to the mansion. I ignored the gaze of the curious bystanders. The boy in my arm squirmed and cussed at me as we traveled into the forest.

"Uncle, can I keep him?" I asked as I barged into his office. He quirked an eyebrow at my sudden appearance and odd question. "Keep what?" he noticed the child in my arms "Is that…." I dropped the boy onto the floor making him grunt in displeasure. "Can I keep him?" I reiterated. "I'm not a dog!" the kid snarled. I blinked at the comment and looked down at him "But you are close to one, yes?" He hissed and stomped his feet "A werewolf is not a dog!"

Albert sighed at our bickering. "No" he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose "We cannot or else the rest of the pack will attack this place for him". I frowned at having my request shot down. Then I looked down at the boy and saw that he had an unhappy face at the mention of his pack. "Then I guess I will have to return him then" I picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and held him away from me like he was something I didn't want to touch. "Hey! Let me down you overgrown mosquito!" I walked out of the office before uncle could stop me, ignoring the complaints being screamed at me.

"Where is your pack?" I asked as we exited the mansion. He laid limp in my hand as he sulked. "Like hell I'll tell ya" he huffed. I hummed at the answer "I suppose it should not matter since I have already located you pack". He gawked at me in incredulity "Then what's the point of asking me!?" "To see if you will be cooperative, but I can see you are stubborn and vindictive". He growled at me before crossing his arms whilst pouting. "What an impertinent child" I muttered to myself.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

I trailed to a stop and glanced around me charily. Surrounding me were wolves of varying sizes, some as big as horses, others smaller. They growled at me, mouth foaming and snapping, ready to tear me into pieces. I stared at them apathetically before dropping the boy abruptly. He landed with a harsh thud.

"I brought one of your own back" I spoke, breaking the tension and ignoring the child's whining. The biggest one approached me. This one was taupe, like the color of stone dusted with dirt. The beast looked at me with intelligent black eyes, a large pale scar running down its right eye down to its jaw. The wolf curled in on itself, ready to change into its human counterpart. I heard the small groan and popping of bones as the beast shifted and transformed in front of me. My eyes observed the change passively.

Once the change has finished, what now stood in front of me was a nude man. He was large, towering over me with prominent bulging muscles that looked as if they could crush my frail frame. The dirty brown hair was cut into a tapered crew cut, his eyes still retaining the dark eyes seen in his wolf form. As much as I liked to appreciate the ideal body of a man, I kept my eyes trained to his hostile eyes that held a ferocious savagery underneath the glacial gaze.

The unknown boy picked himself up, quivering like a leaf beneath the heavy glare of the man, the alpha. I could imagine his large, emerald green eyes, staring at the man like a terrified doe. He backed up a bit, almost hitting my legs as he took a few steps back.

"Alex" he growled, voice deep and commanding. The frightened child let out a yelp before shakily making his way towards the intimidating man. "Yes father" I heard him mutter fearfully. It is surprising to say the least that the timid, yet feisty, child was the son of the alpha wolf. However, I held my satirical comment in, knowing that it wasn't the time for such behavior.

The man turned to me, pinning me with a steely gaze. "You have my gratitude" he spat as if the very sentence disgusted him "for bringing back my wayward son". Before he turned to shift and leave, I stopped him. "Does this mean I get a debt?" I unabashedly asked. Some of the wolves looked at me incredulously, no doubt questioning if I was sane.

He turned, breathing very heavily as if to contain his rage. "Why" he snarled "Do you suppose I should even consider being indebted to a filthy vampire like you?" I shrugged carelessly "I did bring back your son, who will most likely lead your pack in the future". He let out a harsh condescending laugh "My son? The alpha?" The werewolf gave me a feral grin "As if the runt can even lead". The aforementioned son let out a small whimper at his father's harsh words.

My eyes narrowed slightly but...I couldn't help but grin maliciously in my head. This will make my plan much easier. I looked at the man cooly, not letting out a single hint at my inner thoughts. "Then…" I trailed off "You wouldn't mind if I keep your runt?" He looked at me shocked. Even the boy stared at me in surprise. The rest of the pack fidgeted, unsettled by my question.

The alpha scowled, deeply contemplating on what decisions to make. "And why should I give my only child to you?" he asked solemnly almost as if he considered selling the boy off. Alex looked at his father in horror, he then turned to me, face filled with spite.

I shrugged, giving him a derisive smile "Why keep a weak one that cannot reassure you the survival of your pack?" The mocking edge disappeared leaving my face apathetic again "If you give him to me you can always pretend he died and produce a more capable heir, after all, what kind of werewolf serves under a vampire". I could see the effect of my words.

A knowing glint gleamed in his eyes. A sudden understanding of what I was getting at and the benefit of the deal. No one loses anything, only something to gain. He gave me a roguish smirk as an answer.

"Alright, you can keep the welp"

The other wolves yipped and barked in disbelief. Alex stared at his father in disbelief, hurt of the betrayal clearly evident on his face. The man held up his hand to silence his pack, a serious expression on his face. "With this" he stated "There is no debt and my son is now in your custody". He turned around and started to shift. the sound of bones popping and grinding against each other filled the air. The leader was once more a mighty wolf.

**Skill Unlocked: Silver tongue**

I blinked at the abrupt end of the meeting. I shrugged it off as either the games intervention or the werewolf's wish to not deal with a vampire any longer. Walking over to the shell shocked child I reached out to grab him but he snapped out of his stupor. Alex slapped my hand away and glared at me venomously. He let out an inhuman growl as his face showed murderous intent. "You…" he breathed out harshly "You!" I stared at him lazily, but I suppose it could be considered coldly to him. I let out a tired sigh and picked him up, draping him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He gasped, not expecting the sudden move.

"Let go!" he screamed "Let go you overgrown blood sucking mosquito!" I ignored his thrashing and shouts of release and insults. He was reduced to a sobbing mess shortly afterwards, crying over my shoulder as he clutched onto my sweater tightly. "Let go…" he hiccupped "Let go…" I remained silent, listening to his sniffles in a solemn manner. "Why?" he sniveled "Why!" I could feel his grip tighten on my clothes. "Why me!" he demanded "Why!" Only silence answered him. "You…" he hissed "You made him disown me! It's all your fault! If I haven' of met you! If ya just let me go then! Father wouldn' of go'en rid of me!" Alex started to thrash around violently again "I'll rip you to shred! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you…" He settled down again, once more docile. "It's all your fault…" he whispered. I waited to see if he would throw another fit. When he remained limp and still I spoke.

"But at that time...weren't you running away from your pack?"

He stiffened, whether from the shock of me speaking or the truth, either way doesn't matter. The boy gripped my sweater harshly, severely mutilating it, I fear that it is now stretched out. My worry for my clothing disappeared as he started shouting again. "What d'ya know!" he snarled "I bet ya lived a life of luxury! Surrounded by yer own kind who cared for ya! I bet they spoiled ya when you e're little! What d'ya know!"

We were already inside the mansion when he finished his tirade. I walked into one of the bedrooms and dropped him harshly as I have done the past couple of times. "You are right" I said as I walked out of the room "I do not know". I softly closed the door, turning my head slightly before it completely shut "This will be your room, whether you wish to explore the mansion or not is up to you, welcome to your new home".

It was when I walked into Albert's office I was reprimanded. He sat opposite of me with a disapproving face. "What were you thinking?" he asked, displeasure evident on his tone. I was not affected by his mood however. I lazily took a strawberry from the bowl on my lap as I languidly draped my legs over the arm of the chair, the other arm supporting my back. "I was merely asking the boys family if I could keep him" I replied casually. The tantalizing red fruit slipped past my lips. As sharp white teeth bit into the soft flesh a gush of sweet nectar flooded my mouth. Oh how lovely the wonderful juice washes away my worries.

I heard him sigh, signaling the end of the short argument. "Do what you wish" he murmured "As long as you know what you are doing, I will permit you to do and get whatever you wish". A pang of guilt throbbed within my heart but it quickly went away. Albert let out another sigh "But must you put pressure on the boy? The way you went about him was not at all practical. The poor boy is subjected to an immense feeling of hatred. That does not bode well."

I polished off the strawberry in my hand, savoring the sweet yet sour taste. "I wish I could make it better for him but the game loves to create drama…" I muttered to myself. "What was that?" I waved him off "Nothing, it is not of concern. I do not care if the boy will hate me for the rest of his life. As long as he serves me well...". I stood up, walking out of the room. I could feel the knowing gaze he casted behind my back.

"But that is not your true intention…"

I ignored the comment as I exited the room. Carrying the dirty bowl filled with calyxes' that still held white flesh with little bits of red. An cold grin graced my lips as I casually walked down the hallway. "Perceptive as always uncle" I murmured quietly "It seems the game has begun to progress faster, I'll have to prepare myself until then".


	9. Chapter 9: Vongola

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I accidentally made this chapter very long. There is also an omake at the end. I was supposed to post this mid-February but I got caught up on some stuff. Also, there might be some grammatical errors since I was in a rush. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.s. Next chapter might take a while to be posted due to writer's block**

* * *

Chapter 9: Vongola

It was a new day...or night. The stars are glimmering maliciously, the winds are howling ferociously, the moon is glaring balefully, what a wonderful world I live in. Not only that, I had to take care of a certain impudent child.

_SLAM_

_Ding_

**Achievement Unlocked: Enemy of all doors (Kicking Open Doors One-Hundred times)**

"Gwah!"

"We are going out" I said, ignoring the flustered boy on the ground. Alex flailed around as he untangled himself from his sheets. Walking over to him, I tugged the blanket off and snatched him by the collar of the shirt. "Let us wander the night young ruffian" I declared, walking out the door as if I was handling a filthy flea bitten mutt.

"Hey! Let go!" he yelped, struggling from my grasp. I did as he said once I reached the front door and dropped him abruptly. He let out a pained grunt as I clasped on my cloak. "Uncle Albert's Birthday is tomorrow, I need to get him a birthday present" I muttered, lifting my feet up to stomp on the back of the werewolf who tried to crawl away. He scratched the marble floors with his blunt nails in a vain attempt to get out. "What does that have to do with me, blood sucker!" the boy continued to struggle under my foot, grunting with exertion once in a while. Grasping the boy by the collar once more, I walked out into the cool night.

Weaving my way through the dark forest I answered his question. "I cannot leave you alone in the mansion, you might poison my food or destroy the mansion" _No matter how doubtful that is _"So I decided to bring you with me on present hunting". He hissed in disagreement "How can I poison the food if you drink blood? Besides, there's no way I can destroy the mansion! At most I'll tear a room up into pieces!" Quirking an eyebrow I looked down at him "Oh ho, already plotting my demise I see". I could see a vein pop as he threw a tantrum "I'm not plotting your demise! Does what I say go through one ear and out the other!?"

We reached the outskirts of the slum. Many tramps and drunks stared at us as the boy continued to yell and flail. I shook him violently as a reprimand. "Hush now child" I whispered coldly "Is it not best to be disregarded amongst the unsavory". He gulped before looking down chastised. I ignored his angry muttering as I did a cursory glance around us.

'We'll have to move to the middle class for any good blood' ghosting through the alleyways I headed towards the more urban and less dilapidated areas. The child in my hand now calm and lax out of boredom. He let out a yawn, gently swinging from each turn.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

I stopped, hearing the bell ring three times. The boy in my hand jolted from the sudden stop and looked up. "Wha's wrong" he slurred as he rubbed the drowsiness away from his eyes. "An important character" I muttered. Something bumped into me just as I said those words.

"Oh! Sorry kid"

Turning to the speaker, I was met with crystal blue eyes. The man wore a pristine suite that looked out of place in the grungy outskirts of the slum. Golden hair stuck up around his head in soft spikes, bangs framing his boyish face. A cloak draped over his shoulder with expensive looking ornaments. However, what got my attention was not the dapper clothes, handsome face, or look of surprise in his eyes. No, it was the familiarity of the person before me.

My own eyes widened a bit as an image of a child with similar appearance wormed it's way into the front of my mind.

_Well now, it has been a few years since I caught a glimpse of the child. I'm surprised I could still remember. Who knew he was an important character._

"Not at all" I murmured smoothly, leaving no trace of my reaction. He gave a warm smile "Apologies for calling you a kid, miss". He looked down at the boy I was dangling in my hands. The werewolf looked up at the stranger warily, sniffing subtly at the man before him. He flashed a smile at the kid, not at all questioning why I was carrying him like this, before looking up at me. "A lady should not wander the streets alone at night" he offered a gloved hand "Would you like me to escort you". I looked down at his hand apathetically "If I had known better, it would have seemed like you were trying to spirit me away to do questionable things". He let out a small chuckle "Nothing of that sort miss, just being chivalrous". Discreetly taking in his scent, my lips twitched at the succulent and savory smell his blood let off.

"Alright" I murmured, taking his offered hand. The boy shot me a look and I glared down at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut. His lips twisted into a sneer before looking away and crossing his arms. "Shall we go" the blonde haired man asked, ignorant of our silent conversation. Nodding my head we started to stroll through the ghetto.

"So…" the gentleman started off "Where to miss?" Using my enhanced senses, I could tell the vicinity ahead of us was clear and far enough away to extract the humans blood next to me. "Just continue ahead" I replied, nearly smirking at the slight scent of nervousness coming out of the man.

He coughed into his hands to dispel the awkward silence. "What brought you out so late at night?" he questioned, voice wavering almost noticeably. "Just...finding something" My short yet enigmatic answer increased the man's wariness. "I...I see". We were plunged into silence once more.

I abruptly stopped, making the gentleman walk forward a few steps before noticing the tug on his arm. "What is it?" he inquired, puzzled at my sudden halt. "This should be good enough" Placing the boy gently onto the ground this time, I turned to the male. "Seduction" I murmured under my breathe. Lifting my hood up, I looked into his startled blue eyes with my glowing purple eyes. Taking a step over to him, he took a step back. This continued until his back hit the wall.

"Thank you for escorting me so far" I muttered, placing my hands over his cheek gently. Leaning in, with me on the tip of my toes, I slid my left hand over his shoulder and tilted my head to gently nuzzle his neck. I could hear him take a sharp breath and feel the pulse of his vein quicken under my lips. "Shame you are not inebriated but I suppose less toxin means more purity" I whispered into his throat. He let out a small shudder before replying with a shaky voice "You...are not human are you". I stilled and looked up at him. He stared down at me with wariness and curiosity, not a trace of fear or anything of that sort. "I suppose so" I said flashing a small grin.

"_Hey!_" The werewolf whispered harshly "_What are you doing? Are you trying to break the law?_" I ignored the child's intervention and dipped my head back into the warm junction of the man's neck. My tongue darted out to lick the pale skin. I felt him shudder underneath me.

"I remember you when I was little" I heard him whisper, his hands gently resting on my waist "It was but a glimpse but...I wanted to see you again...I have been searching for you for quite some time now". I stilled my lapping. "What a shame" I murmured "You have found me but you will now have to die by my hands". He let out a surprised grunt as I plunged my fangs into his neck. A quiet and breathy moan escaped his lips afterwards.

"W-wait" he gasped "I c-cannot die yet, I-I must do...something" His grip on my waist were tight as I continued to suck large quantities of his saccharine blood. "Let's...make a d-deal" he breathed. I stilled once more and lifted my head. Taking out a glass vial from my inventory, I unplugged the tube and started pouring the blood I collected from my mouth. In front of me, the blonde haired man fought the pleasure coursing through his body.

Pocketing my uncle's birthday present, I spoke as I lapped the puncture wound close "What is the deal?" He shuddered as he answered in a strained voice "If I...provide you with blood...will you let me live?" I shifted away from him and started to run my tongue over my teeth and the corner of my lips, tasting the residue of his blood and savoring the magnificent taste. "And how will you do that?" The man let out a shaky breath and loosened his hold on my waist. "I have...connections" he murmured looking down at me with a weary smile. Tilting my head I contemplated on his proposal.

"No"

He looked at me shocked "What? Why?" Tugging at the collar of his shirt I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "Silver tongue" I whispered "I have a better idea, I like warm blood and I especially like your blood". Looking up at him I grinned slightly "I will make this fair for you and say that, in return for drinking your blood and keeping my existence a secret...I will let you live and do small menial tasks that will not expose my existence, agree?". He hesitated, contemplating about the proposal before nodding "Alright".

Pushing away from him, I picked up dozing werewolf leaning against the wall. "Oh" I tilted my head before looking back "If I find out that you broke the deal, I'll hunt you and the people who know down". Flashing my fang with a malicious smirk, I strode away carrying the child bridal style. I did not look back to see the concerned and slightly fearful face of the blonde haired gentleman.

…

"Here you are uncle, happy birthday"

I threw a glass vial at the man. Albert did not look up from his desk as he caught the fragile container, the contents swirling and sloshing around violently. He finished up whatever paperwork he was working on and looked at what was in his hand. An eyebrow rose as he saw the object. "The best quality I could manage to find" I said, walking over to the chair in front of his desk, a bowl of raspberries in hand "I understand that uncle might be sick of tasting the repugnant taste of lowly beings and miscreants". He stared at it for a moments longer before opening a drawer and carefully placing it in. "Thank you" he replied, going back to his paperwork "However, I will not ask you how you managed to acquire it". Draping myself over the chair and I languidly started popping the red berries into my mouth. "Tis' a pleasure uncle and I doubt you will be very pleased with the answer". He grunted in affirmation.

_Ding_

**Quest Completed**

**Skill Unlocked: Hypnosis**

"What else does my dearest niece need of me? I doubt simply giving me my birthday present is all that you are here for"

I let a small smile grace my lips before it disappeared "Clever as always uncle, I would like to request that you take care of a certain pup for me". I spotted the small grimace that marred his face. "I have no patience for children'' he shot me a small glare "You do not count as you know that I am fond of you, for your faults or not". Pouting a bit down at the bowl of raspberries on my lap, I lifted one up and examined it. "Oh my darling uncle Albert" I bemoaned in a toneless voice "Your _dearest niece_ is asking for your assistance". Squishing the red berry, I licked the juices off of my fingers. My digits now clean, I looked at Albert with downcast eyes "Will you be so cold hearted to refuse?"

I could spot the small jump in one of his eyebrows as it twitched at his irritation. He let out a sigh, groaning while rubbing his face. "You know I am cold hearted in nature" leaning back in his chair, he crossed his legs and stared at me "But since it is my _dearest niece_ requesting my assistance, I will not refuse". Smiling brilliantly up at him, I jumped out of the chair while holding the now empty bowl. "Thank you very much Albert" prancing up to him I kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. Once I closed the door the smile on my face melted "Now to pick up the little mutt and be on my way".

Skipping over to the room that now belongs to a certain brat, I kicked it open. The door slammed into the wall with a loud bang. The little werewolf yelped at the intrusion and tumbled out of bed. "Ow~!" he whined "You filthy blood sucking leech of a demonic begot". I whistled at the long string of insults spewing out of his mouth. "Very impressive" I clapped mockingly "I wonder if I should scrub your mouth with soap and see if that will clean your foul language". He glared at me "Go away you filthy blood whore! I ain't goin' with ya this time". Ignoring his spiteful words, I picked him out of the mess and held him out like I always do. He squirmed and cussed even louder. I was relieved when I made it to Albert's study room and locked the boy in with my uncle. The shouting quieted in just a few seconds.

Albert's intimidating aura is impressive.

Whistling quietly to myself, I clasped my cloak on and left to find that man that I drained blood from. I did find him. It was very easy to the point of being exasperating. In front of me stood a grand building, with pristine white walls and royal blue rooftops. A lush surrounding of green trees surrounded the building. Fluorescent yellow lights shined out of the rectangular windows, letting the building glow like a bright beacon in the darkness of the night. I could smell many delectable scents but one stood out the most. The blonde man's scent.

I casually strolled through the forest and jumped over the barrier surrounding the castle like mansion. Quietly blending into the shadows, I silently worked my way into the depths of the building. I traced the scent into a room that was heavily bathed with the man's essence. It was obvious that this was the blonde one's room. Being a mischievous little thing, I decided to wait for him in there.

I looked around the room. Despite the massive space and luxurious furniture, the room was oddly simple. There were sparsely any personal items littered around. The only thing I could see were a bookshelf, wardrobe, and a small coffee table with fluffy leather cushioned furniture. A few paintings littered the wall and a simple vase filled with vibrant flowers decorated the table. The bed was king sized, filled with many plump white pillows and the surface covered by a thick but soft looking blanket. Velvet drapes hung around the bed, tied back. Same for the ones draped over the window.

Looking around once more, I decided to sit myself on the bed. Once my bottom hit the cover, I immediately kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the bed. I snuggled and purred at the softness and curled myself up in its fluffy embrace. How envious for him to have such a magnificent bed. So distracted, I barely registered that I had been laying there for a couple of hours, not even noticing the faint click of the door opening. It wasn't until I heard the gasp by the doorway.

Slowly turning my head to the entrance, I saw the blonde haired man gaping at me. He stared at me with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He was still standing by the doorway with his hand clenching the doorknob. His cloak still hung over his shoulders but the fluffy blonde mop of hair was slightly more disarrayed.

Planting my face back into the blanket I mumbled out loud enough to hear "If you do not close your mouth, a fly might go in". I could hear his mouth snap shut with a click. I could even bet he was blushing in mortification as he closed the door shut behind him. My ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet. I could hear the hesitance in his steps as he walked closer to me. When he was close enough, I sat up and grabbed him. He let out a startled yelp as he was tossed onto his bed. Laying down on him carefully, I nuzzled my face against his neck.

"Uh..."

I could barely see the skin turn pink as he flushed. Nibbling his skin gently I whispered "I hope you did not tell anyone about me". His body stiffened. With how close I am, I could faintly hear the sound of his heart thumping madly like the beat of a humming bird. My eyes narrowed as I sat up "You did not tell anyone, right?". He looked away guiltily and swallowed thickly. "Uh...well...that is..." he stuttered, nervously laying beneath me. Before I could open my mouth to say something, I heard the three chimes. A knock was heard before a man came in.

"Giotto, I forgot to tell you abou-"

The man was cut off short as he looked at us. I was straddling the blonde haired man with my hands on his chest. The man himself had a faint blush on his cheeks, staring at his acquaintance with wide eyes. "Uh, G th-this isn't what it looks like" the male under me stammered, flushing a bit more deeply. The person named G, gawked at us a bit more before a sly grin crossed his face "Is this the woman you're enamored with Giotto? I didn't take you for a pedophile". Giotto muttered incoherent things as he became flustered at his friends words.

Quirking an eyebrow, I flopped onto the man underneath me and rested my cheek against his chest. "That is correct, we are lovers" I replied, ignoring the blonde haired mans incredulous stare and incoherent babbling "Is there something important you need for you to disturb us?"

I observed the man as I casually laid on his friend. He had pastel red hair. It reached his shoulder blades and curled outward, reminding me of an octopus. On the right side of his face there were tattoos of flames. Stretching and reaching, looking as if it was searing his face. The intruder held himself in a gruff way, just like his face. Making it seem like he was a rough, short-tempered, person.

The red haired male flushed a bit before coughing "Not really, it could wait for tomorrow. However..." He glared at me "I want to know something. What did you threaten the primo with and why?"

Giotto froze beneath me. A slight tremble notified me of his apprehension. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I immersed myself in my own thoughts. The man didn't say anything about the deal or who I am. So he did keep his promise. However, his acquaintance has some suspicions about us.

Taking only a second to run through my thoughts rapidly, I refocused on the red haired man. My pupils dilated as I caught whiff of the scent he was giving off. It was just as heavenly as the man beneath me. It was all that decided the fate of this person. Recovering just before they could notice my odd behavior, I gave the man name G a small smirk.

"Do others know of my existence?"

He flinched and clammed up. A bead of sweat rolled down his tan skin. I could feel myself mentally purr in satisfaction at the discomfort. "I see" my smirk grew a fraction more "There are others". Within only a short span of time, I flipped the blonde haired man onto his front and held him in a choke hold. He grunted in discomfort and tried to pry my arm off to breathe. His companion, the one with flame tattoos, shouted in surprise.

"One step and I will break his neck"

The threat ceased G's attempt to aid his friend. He glared at me as I stared back at him emotionlessly. "Bring the others here" I tightened my arm briefly "If you inform any more, I will kill him". The red haired man stood there, analyzing the situation. He let out a growl and storming out of the room. Making sure that he left, I released the blonde male. He let out a cough and I let him roll away from me.

"Was that necessary?" He rubbed his neck and grimaced. I shrugged and moved to the couch. I patted the seat next to me "Come sit". He recomposed himself and made his way towards me. Instead of sitting next to me he opted to sit across from me. "So" I crossed my legs and folded my hands on my lap "How did you know I have no intentions of killing you?" He froze before rubbing his head sheepishly, "Oh, You caught on? Let's just say...intuition". Quirking an eyebrow I let the matter settle.

He shifted and copied the same pose as me. "I would like to ask you some questions as well" he gave me a solemn gaze that demanded an answer "What are you? What do you intend to do to my family?" Tilting my head, I decided to inspect my nails casually. When the tension increased a tad bit more I looked at him and smiled. The action baffled him and left him stunned with a faint blush on his cheek. "That" I placed a finger on my lips "Will have to wait when the others arrive". Giotto looked disgruntled at the statement but complied.

We didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive.

They filed in one by one. G entered first, followed by a Japanese noble, a priest, a man in a black trench coat, a flamboyant green haired teen, and a man with unique hair clad in French military attire. They all held an air of hostility, all sizing up the threat. However, when they took a good look, the hostility shattered into an air of disbelief.

Here we are, their friend and I, sitting comfortably on the sofa, waiting patiently for them. I'm sure they were expecting me to be on top of their friend and holding him in a strangle hold, staying in the exact same position. Honestly, that's ridiculous. Who would want to spend minutes awkwardly holding a person hostage in an uncomfortable position.

"Thank you for coming here gentlemen" I swept my hand towards the open seats "Please seat yourself so that I may begin introducing myself and explain the current situation". They did not move. Not at all offended, I continued on. "As you may know, I have threatened to kill your acquaintance here, should you not comply" this made a majority of them tense "This is still in effect". Pausing for a moment, I let the threat sink in.

"I am called Luna, your friend and I have made a deal. Should he tell anyone, I will kill him and whomever he has told. However, the situation has changed and therefore, the condition as well. I have decided to let you all be included. If you tell anyone about this deal, I will have to kill you. If I cannot kill you then someone of the same...organization will."

I was cut off here by the French military man.

"Nufufu, does this mean you are mafia as well?"

Tilting my head I continued, "No, I am not mafia." I gave them a cold smirk "I am something other worldly". With a flash of my fangs, they jolted away in shock.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Luna. A vampire who has struck a deal with your friend. In return for providing assistance to small menial tasks, he will supply me with his blood and keep my existence a secret. However, I have thought it over and decided that he will die of blood loss if he is to fulfill the deal. Therefore, as people who are close to him, you will assist him in supplying me with blood."

"V-v-v-vamp-"

The green haired teen paled and feinted. His eyes rolled back as he dropped backwards. The others took no heed in their companions behavior, too immersed in their own shock. I waited patiently for them, gauging their reaction. The one who recovered first was the red-haired one. However, his recovery was explosive.

"Vampire! Like hell that exists! Those are just urban legends! Why should we supply you with our blood!? What makes you so confident that we will even agree!?"

The others recovered as well and started to input their own opinion.

"I don't know about vampires much, but from what I hear, they're like Kyonshi's*. They are just urban legends though, so I cannot believe you as well"

"Please do not label yourself as a demonic entity, things happen in the behalf of god"

"Do not lie, speak the truth"

"Nufufu, I didn't know our intruder was deranged"

Giotto kept silent however, knowing the feel of my fangs piercing his flesh. I could see him gently rub the spot I had bitten him. I nearly laughed at the blush and slight shiver, he was no doubt remembering the pleasure coursing through his body as my venom raced through his veins. He dropped his hand and turned towards his acquaintances, a grim frown marring his beautiful face.

"Enough, she is not lying"

That shut them up immediately.

However, that also made them explode on their friend.

"You can't seriously believe her, Giotto!"

"I agree, Kyonshi's do not exist"

"God created demons as evil spirits manifested from the human heart, not actual physical beings"

"..."

"What's this? Did our intruder corrupt our boss?"

Giotto sat in front of me calmly, his frown deepening with each accusation. I, however, watched on amused. My interest did perk with the French military man said that the blonde haired one was a boss. Given all the other careless remarks, I could already guess what kind of people I'm dealing with. This built up my already growing interest and curiosity.

"Alright children, enough squabbling"

I decided to interfere when I saw that the tension was getting to high. I rolled my sleeves up when I garnered everyone's attention. Placing my lips onto my pale skin, I slashed the porcelain appendage, letting ruby red blood flow out as vivid red streaks. Licking my wound, I exposed the deep cut to my audience. They watched in awe as they saw the gouge on my flesh slowly stitch close. "If that is not enough evidence", I sat up and walked over to the window.

Time had flown by quickly. Already the sky lightened as the sun peered over the horizon. It had slowly dragged itself out of the ground and inched higher into the sky. When I stood beside the rectangular window, streams of light have already burst through the trees and into the room. I placed my arm into the sun, mentally preparing myself to not show the pain on my expression.

With just barely a touch, I could feel the searing pain seize my arm. It felt like acid was poured over my flesh, eating away at my arm and exposing the bones, seeping into my marrow and setting aflame all of my nerves. Despite the pain being excruciation, I endured it. I endured it and watched as multiple cyst appeared. My flesh was boiling, blisters rising then popping. Puss and blood rained onto the floor as tiny droplets.

I brought my arm back to me. Using my undamaged arm, I dragged the curtains back, covering the window. I looked over at the stunned group. "Now do you believe me?" They did not respond immediately, too shocked at the revelation that an actual vampire was in their midst. I did not expect them to speak immediately.

"Your an actual vampire..."

I was surprised that it was Giotto who spoke. I would have thought it would be the red haired one or the French military man, not the man who has already experience the feel of my fang in his flesh.

"Indeed", I gave them all a sinister smirk, "I am a true vampire. My threats are real. I do not tell lies. If you tell anyone I must kill you and the person you have told. This is for your own protection as well. Should you tell, and I cannot kill you, my kind will destroy you. At least with me, I will give you a merciful death. So...now the question is whether or not you accept my proposal."

They stood there in silence, the tension high and apprehension even greater. Some had beads of sweat rolling down their cheeks. Yet none seem willing to answer, as if they were swallowing the situation they placed themselves in.

"We agree"

I shifted my attention to the boss of this merry group. He was looking at me with determination in his eyes. His voice was spoken with a firm steady tone, portraying his utmost seriousness of his acceptance.

"But Giotto!" G yelled, flabbergasted at his companions quick agreement. However, Giotto raised his hands up, silencing all protest. "I have already agreed to the deal. Besides..." He grinned up at me "The small menial tasks also includes protecting my family, doesn't it?" I huffed in amusement, "So you caught on, but yes, If it does not expose my existence, I could essentially help your family and protect it".

All of them seemed to have relaxed at my words. They all looked at each other before silently agreeing. The one in a trench coat grunted before exiting the room. The rest stayed and looked at me. It was the red one who stepped forward to confirm their acceptance.

"We accept, and will hold you to your words as you have ours" he said "We swear under omerta". Giotto looked at his acquaintance with a smile on his face, happy about his family's agreement. He then turned towards me and spoke, "We the Vongola have accepted, we hope you will aid us as an ally". With his words, a smile wormed it's way into my face. "Good" I raised my arm to show the slowly healing burn "I need to drink blood to heal this".

"Who will be my first bite?"

* * *

Omake #1

(After giving Albert his present)

"Uncle, I met a man"

Luna said this in an offhanded manner, almost as if she was talking about the sky. Albert, when hearing the statement, stopped writing. "Is that so" he said with a strained voice, doing his best to restrain himself. His niece nodded and planted another raspberry in her mouth. "He was very handsome" she stated absentmindedly "The taste of his blood is not something to scoff at either".

As Luna described the man she met, Albert started shake with fury. Veins started to appear on his forehead at an exponential rate. His wrath grew so tremendous that his hands can't help but clench into a tight fist. The sound of a loud snap cut through the air, breaking Albert from his rage.

Now calm again, he looked down at his hand and saw the pen he was using broken in half. "Ah" he muttered "It seems I will have to replace this one".

While the uncle busied himself with searching for a new pen, the niece quietly watched the scene and contemplating to herself. '_I wonder what will happen if I were to take on a lover_' the girl shivered '_I think it is best if I never mentioned having a relationship with a man_'

* * *

Omake #2

When Giotto was little, he saw something.

He could remember the day clearly. He was just a little boy, still a street urchin and part of the slum's residence. On that day he and G were fooling around. When he was chasing after his friend he saw two people walking around the district with cloaks on. It wasn't so odd a sight since there were the occasional men who wanted to keep their identity a secret. It was more of a fact that they had an odd air around them.

The shortest one turned to look at him. He gasped at the sight that beheld his eyes. The person's face was the whitest of white, like that of freshly fallen snow or newly baked porcelain. Her hair just as white held streaks of vivid red. However, that was not what caught his attention the most, it was the eyes.

Her eyes were the shade of nothing he has ever seen. They were the most brilliant of purple he has ever laid eyes on. He could not compare it to any other pigment of violet. Lavender was much too pale and never held the same intensity. Same with mauve, or lilac, or periwinkle. Plum, mulberry, and wine were much too red to be considered describing such a magnificent color. The best he could describe it as would be the most refined and polished amethyst, or even the pure essence of twilight.

It was when the stranger looked away and released her hold on him as well as the call of his companion that he realized he had stopped and held his breathe. Letting out a whoosh of air, he called back to his friend that he was coming. With one hesitant glance back to where he saw the two strangers, he was disappointed to see them gone already.

Giotto remembered that day very clearly. It was the first time he laid his eyes on her. The second time was when he accidentally bumped into her.

It was late at night. He was just coming back from checking on how the watches were doing. When he turned the corner he bumped into a cloaked figure. The sight of the cloak set something off in his mind. It wasn't until he caught sight of the face that he realized it was the girl from all those years ago. The girl who has never left his mind. The girl who stood before him looking exactly how he remembered her. It set off an alarm in his head when he saw that she had never aged. He would have thought it was a relative but her face was identical to the one in his memory. There was no way that it couldn't be her.

He then noticed the child in her hand. He found it odd in how she carried the boy but didn't question it. However, a slight pang was felt in his heart when he thought that it was her child, but when examining the child closely, he saw no similarities between the two. His heart lightened at the thought. With a few clever words, he was able to have the pleasure of escorting her for a bit. His intuition had been screaming at him for a while, but he ignored it. He wanted indulge himself a bit and allow himself to have the privilege of being with the person who has occupied his mind for years.

It wasn't until the girl turned on him.

Before he knew it, sharp fangs pierced his throat, sparking a slight pain. However, the pleasure quickly buried it. He couldn't help but moan at the sensation. It made him feel giddy and happy. The huge burst of dopamine devoured his brain, overriding everything else. He then felt a slight tingle in his gut. A small tightening sensation that could be easily ignored as he rode with the pleasure.

He felt himself talking, buying time for himself as he remembered the girls words of killing him. All to soon he was released when he mentioned a deal. Although disappointed at the abrupt stop, he was glad he could at least have a chance to live so that he may serve his family. However, he felt utter dread when she declined his proposal. When she declared her own deal, he could not help but quickly agree. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that is was for his family, he knew deep in his heart that it was because he wanted to keep the girl close. Even more so after experiencing that blinding pleasure. He was already addicted to this girl.

When he returned back to the mansion, he was in a daze. G noticed his odd behavior and confronted him about it. All of the guardians were there too, which was rare. They confronted him about his disheveled state and pressed for answers. He accidentally let it slip that he met a girl. Quickly covering his mistake, he went to bed.

The next day he woke up and continued work, the thought of the girl plaguing his mind throughout the day. Tired, he went straight towards his room when he finished work. It was there that he got a shock of his life.

The same girl who plagued his mind laid on his bed. His mind raced a thousand miles, making him dizzy. He came back to reality at the sound of the girls voice. In a trance, he walked over to her. He let out a surprised yelp when she pulled him towards her. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but blush at their suggestive position. He flushed even more when his friend barged in. Giotto felt as if cold water was dumped over him when his right hand man and best friend started to interrogate the girl. The dread built up when the girl demanded his red haired friend to bring the other guardians.

Despite his worry, everything ended well.

The girl extended the offer to his guardian. It did surprised him that the girl was a vampire but he wasn't as shock as the rest since he was the very person who felt her incisor pierce his flesh...as well as the ecstasy that accompanied it. His guardians eventually accepted the proposal after he asked the girl a question for reassurance.

Everything turned out favorable.

* * *

*Kyonshi: The Japanese version of the Chinese Jiangshi, also known as hopping vampire. They are reanimated corpses, somewhat like a cross between a vampire and a zombie, that hop around.


	10. Chapter 10: 400 years later

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait. My will to continue this story is slowly deteriorating. I feel like making a new fanfic on a different anime. Do you think it'll help motivate me to finish this story if I have a different story to work on? It feel like I'm eating the same thing everyday. If I do make a new story (Si/Oc) should it be Assassination classroom, Hunter x Hunter, or Tokyo ghoul? I'll put up a poll for that if you're ****interested**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: 400 years later

_He stroked my cheek, softly, lovingly. "Luna," he whispered with remorse in his voice, "I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek against his palm. "Tis' alright, I understand," My eyes slowly opened to look into ones that held a deep sorrow within them "but this will be the last time we shall see each other." He gave me a sad smile and brushed his lips against mine._

_"Farewell, my love."_

_._

_._

_._

_Ding_

**New Area Added**

"M'lady?"

My eyes snapped open. I glanced around and spotted black fabric in front of me. "Alex," I murmured, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I mentally pushed the nostalgic dream out of my mind and brought up recent memories. I remember boarding a private jet to handle a complicated business affair. Uncle Albert opted to stay in Italy to finish up any paperwork and leftover business. My two faithful servants followed me on my journey to the land of the rising sun. Then the game decided to cast a sleeping spell upon me and planted artificial emotions as I dream whatever the hell it made me dream.

"We've arrived."

With a groan, I stretched before standing up. Alex, who had grown up handsomely, stood by my side eyeing me carefully. Once he has determined that I am of optimal state, he gave me a charming grin and said, "The baggage has already arrived at the hotel, would you like to go straight there or visit the matter of importance?"

"I will visit the matter of importance, either one of you may check in first," I replied, lethargically strolling down the walkway. I glanced at the teen following me, reminiscing the times he was just a small whiny brat. Alex towered over me now, a charming smile replacing the usual scowls and sneers he would don on when he was younger. He wore, what he called, the mandatory uniform. Which consisted of a white dress shirt under a dark suit and black dress shoes. Hanging around his neck was a bolo tie with a clasp holding his signature jewel, emerald.

I huffed at the sight of the jewel and increased my pace. For some reason, my family and household decided to assign themselves a signature jewel. Albert was the yellow topaz and had attached a brooch with the yellow stone onto his white ascot tie. Lady Nightmare picked the black onyx, which now rested on the base of her breast bone attached to the collar of her dress. Alex decided to get emerald, to show his unbidden love and affection for me. The idiotic fool.

Of course I did not choose a jewel. In fact, I had no say in claiming one. The game has made it so that I couldn't by manipulating everyone into believing no jewel fits me.

Not like I wanted one anyways.

When I stepped out of the jet I was greeted by the newest member of the household. "I'm glad you have rested well milady," he bowed with his hand resting on top of his chest, over his heart. Straight platinum blonde hair, tied into a low hanging ponytail, fell over his shoulder like a pale river. When he slowly straightened his posture, sharp silver eyes like the majestic moon greeted me. It was the same hair and eye color as Marien's. This adolescent, barely sixteen, was the newest member. He is the one who chose sapphire, the stone of destiny. A human.

"Lucas," I murmured, stretching out my hand. He offered his own and let mines rest on top of his palm as he slowly guided me down the steps. Alex climbed down the stairs behind me. His smile ever present and never gone. "M'lady decided to finish up business first, I'll be the one escorting her whilst you check in for us." He closed his eyes and widened his grin as he directed the order to the fair haired boy. I watched as Lucas narrowed his eyes, the cold professional air around him grew frigid. "Understood," he said with a clipped tone, "but do guard her well _dog_." I sighed at the chilly atmosphere and friendly rivalry as lightning flashed between my true trusted servants. Even though I picked Lucas up for his looks, he clearly did not have Marien's temperament. Alex seems to be the one to imitate my beloved caretaker's personality.

"Enough," I commanded, "I wish to finish this early." My eyes darkened as a heavy weight settled over my heart. The bickering teens quieted and followed me obediently, catching on to the solemn air around me. I did not see the the glances they shared as they guarded me on both sides. I did snap out of my somber mood when I spotted the inconspicuous gray car with tinted black windows waiting in front of the airport. A middle aged human stood leaning on the side, scanning the crowd of milling people. The person was plain, an average citizen of japan that nobody would glance at. When he caught sight of us he smiled. The man lifted a hand and waved us over.

"Hello," he greeted when we were close enough, "My name is Watanabe Takeda, I will be your chauffeur for the duration of your stay." He bowed deeply and moved to the side and opened the door. I could feel his curious gaze scan me and observe me. Catching that gaze, I could see a slight glimmer of adoration and admiration. The emotion was easy to explain, same for if he held dubiousness or wariness. I am the boss of the organization he is employed under. It would not be suspicious to doubt a mere girl, almost a child, to run such a strong and successful foundation.

_Ding_

**Achievement Unlocked: To Be Loved (1000 admirers)**

When he saw that he was caught staring, he averted his eyes nervously. I allowed a small smirk to slip but it was easily wiped off. My bored and emotionless mask slid back on. Hiding the calculative gleam in my eyes as I scanned the information and text box surrounding me. I waved off the useless achievement and entered the car.

Alex decided to sit next to me in the back while Lucas sat in the passenger seat. Once settled, Lucas handed a piece of paper to the chauffeur. "Drop me off at the first location. Then patiently wait for milady in the second." The man nodded and started the engine. The car let out a low purr and the man slowly backed out before speeding off towards the intended destination.

I gazed out the window as another memory started to worm it's way into my mind. I could barely notice my fair haired servant get off and walk into the hotel. The memory managed to easily wiggle out of my futile attempt to stifle it and showed me the distant past. A past that made my heart ache out of longing.

* * *

_Soft lips. Intertwining limbs. The gasps of pleasure. The murmur of sweet words._

_An arm slung over my nude form. A warm breath tickled the nape of my neck. I could feel the sensation of something soft brush against my shoulder every so often. "Luna..." a deep voice whispered into my ear. I shifted and turned, the arm letting me do so. I slid closer to snuggle against the broad chest of the person next to me. I let my eyes close and my body relax as I listened to the beat of their heart._

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Arms coiled around me tightly, trapping me in their embrace. "I love you," they murmured, burying their face into my hair. A deep sigh was let out as he repeated the phrase again. "I love you." Hands rubbed the small of my back in a circular motion. I let out a soft hum as I let the sensation of warmth and comfort lull me into a peaceful trance._

_"I love you too-"_

* * *

"M'lady, we're here."

I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of the werewolf's voice. Cursing the games stupid reminiscing system, I numbly stepped out after Alex held the door for me. Looking up, I saw a quaint house with a simple lawn. Already the area became a sun-burnt orange. A thick gradient of dark blue present in the sky.

Without a word, I entered the residence. Alex followed closely behind, closing the gate after us. I raised one pale hand and knocked on the door. I could hear a voice of a female call out as footsteps shuffled closer to the door. The wooden barrier opened to reveal a cheerful woman with a bright grin.

"Ara," the woman muttered, "what can I do for such a cute girl?" I examined her closely and saw that she was just an ignorant civilian. She looked young despite her true age, with brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and wide innocent eyes. Placing my most sweetest smile I answered her in a soft voice. "Is your husband here? If not, then Reborn will do as well."

The grin widened and her eyes sparkled. "Are you a friend of my husband and Reborn?" Her face fell when she realized something and morphed into an apologetic smile. "They're both not here right now, but you can come in and wait for them. You can also stay here for dinner."

I shook my head and declined the offer. "It's alright Mrs. Sawada, I have other matters to attend to. Thank you for your generous offer." I bowed slightly before turning, preventing the woman from saying anything else. Alex bowed quickly and muttered a quick apology and scrambled after me. Behind me, the sound of the door shutting can be heard

"Alex," I commanded, dropping my sweet facade, "find where they are." He gave me a deep bow before disappearing from my side. Takeda opened the door for me and closed it as I entered. I crossed my limbs and waited patiently as the chauffeur seated himself behind the wheel. "Wait patiently for my servant to return," I ordered before he could ask where to drive. The man nodded and leaned back in his seat. He stared outside but I could see him glance at the front mirror frequently.

We waited for about five minutes. When Takeda glanced at the front mirror again, he jumped. The chauffeur was startled by the sudden appearance of my servant next to me.

"I have found them m'lady."

"Good," I replied, facing the window again, "Direct Mr. Watanabe to the location." Alex closed his eyes and widened his smile. He then faced the man, who recovered from his shock, and started instructing him on where to go. Takeda nodded nervously and started up the car. I observed him closely. He was a good servant, obeying and never questioning despite the odd things happening around him. Looking out the window, I decided to request his service again should a chauffeur be required.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

The car parked a little ways away from the group of people on the streets. They all watched the car warily. I could see them tense as Alex got out first. When I stepped out, I could hear a few grunts of shock. I scanned the group before me and noted the people there. Windows popped up, showing their status and info. I dismissed them and continued my observation. "My..." I said, deciding to break the silence, "quite a party here." Nobody moved for a second, but then, a silver haired teen with a very familiar face and hairstyle stepped up.

"Who the hell are you!?" he barked. a set of dynamites were clasped between his fingers with the fuse unlit. For a second, my mind wandered off into the past, the memory overlapping the scene before me. I could see a phantom trace of the red haired figure standing behind this one. The same scowling face, rebel like posture, and harsh gleam in his eyes. They were all there. In fact, looking around, I could see most of the phantoms standing behind their counterparts, especially him. The one that makes my heart ache and leaves my mind devastatingly numb.

Oh...never mind. It was not my memories overlapping, it was the game projecting a hologram. A hologram that only my eyes can view, just like the text boxes and windows. I have never seen all of them looking stolid and suave like this in any way.

"Stand down," a squeaky voice ordered "She's not someone you want to attack." I turned to the owner of the voice. A small infant wearing a black suit and fedora stood tall, watching me with big obsidian eyes. "Hello Reborn," I responded with a bored tone, "Pleasure to see you again." He tilted his fedora at me, "Pleasure to see you as well."

The group of young adolescents gawked at me. Most likely questioning who I am and how I am affiliated with the baby. The group in black, the Varia, all held a wary air about them, but the scarred face of the teen looked elated. His red eyes looked at me with malicious glee. The third group, lead by the blonde muscular man, had a tense aura, but I could see the wry grin on the mans face. The couple of pink haired, dark skinned females observed me with indifference.

"I didn't expect you to arrive, Shadow of Vongola"

My eyes snapped to the the boss of CEDEF. "Iemitsu," I greeted "Of course I will come, after all..." My eye flickered over to the scrawny brunette with wide nervous eyes "This will determine who will be the heir." The man grimaced slightly, whether because it is his son who will become heir or the deal made several hundred years ago.

"Who will battle first, Cervello?" I directed the question to the two females. One of them answered, "The sun guardians". Iemitsu looked at me incredulously. "You know them?" he asked in astonishment. Ignoring him for a moment, I listened the Cervello announce the time and location. "The location is Namimori Middle School at midnight." They switched roles in speaking. "Further details will be told later."

"We shall await you at 11 p.m. tomorrow night at Namimori Middle School"

"Goodbye"

With a big leap, they vanished into the night. The leader of the Varia, the scarred teen I knew the name of as Xanxus, gave me a brief glance before glaring at the timid brunette. He turned and left, the jacket hanging on his shoulders flaring behind him in a grandiose way. The rest of his associates followed after him. As the tense atmosphere dissipated into one that was awkward, I walked over to the two remaining group. I stopped before the young brunette that toppled down in fright from the malicious glare the scarred teen gave him. He shrieked at the hand that suddenly appeared next to him. "Can you stand?" I asked, a mask of indifference present on my face. The teen who threatened me earlier threw a tantrum, screeching and yelling about not getting near his precious tenth. A tall Asian boy with short black hair restrained him by the elbow. He had a smile on his face but I could see it was strained, whether it be the silver haired boys violent struggles or the earlier encounter with the group in black.

"That was extremely tense!"

A boy with white hair instead of silver bellowed out loud. His hands were clenched into fist and fire blazed in his eyes. The boys posture reminded me of that annoying priest four hundred years ago, especially the tape plastered on the bridge of his nose. He held himself the same way as the holy man did, a boxer.

Ignoring the commotion going on in the background, I focused only on the young adolescent in front of me. He stared up at me in a stupor before becoming flustered and accepted my help. "Th-thanks," he stammered with a small blush on his cheeks. "And so, I have fallen in love with this mysterious beauty in front of me," interjected a certain baby. "R-Reborn!" the boy shouted with a flushed face. "That's not it! Stop reading my mind and adding lies!"

I blinked lethargically before offering my hand to the brunette, this time as a greeting. "Hello," I said with a neutral tone "I am Shiro, Shiro Zuccharo. A pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi Sawada, candidate for the position of tenth boss of Vongola." He flinched at my words, shying away from me. "Hiiieee," he shrieked with a pale face "Y-your mafia!?" Cocking my head to the side, I corrected him. "I am affiliated, yes, but not the mafia." His face told me all that was going on in his mind. He was most likely thinking how being affiliated with the criminal organization was any different.

I did not bat an eye when the brunette was knocked to the ground with a solid kick to the head, courtesy of a certain suit wearing infant. "Dame-Tsuna," Reborn chastised with his hand on the brim of his hat, "don't be disrespectful to Lady Zuccharo." The adolescent stared at the arcobaleno in disbelief. With a sigh, I picked up the disappointed baby and held him in my arms. "Now now" I murmured "He has been a civilian most of his life, he does not know mafia rules like you and I." With a small, indiscernible pout, Reborn replied, "Does not mean he should show disrespect." Giving a small huff of amusement, I twisted my body to turn to the man who has been drilling a hole in my back.

"Yes, Iemitsu?"

At the sound of my voice he jerked to attention. His lips were set into a grim line, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed. It was easy to tell that he had something on his mind. I let him sort through his thoughts and plan his approach. "You knew about the Cervello," he stated "Does that mean you knew about the ninths orders?" Staring at him for a moment, I closed my eyes and placed Reborn down. When I stood up, I opened them to stare directly into his eyes with an intense gaze.

"Somewhat," I answered "I knew that there will be two candidates fighting for the other half of the ring, however, I cannot interfere in any way. That includes giving advice or training either potential guardian. I am merely an observer, nothing more nothing less." I sauntered over to the gray vehicle, ending the discussion. Alex opened the door and bowed lightly. However, before I got in, I faced the weak looking brunette. "I expect great things from you, Tsunayoshi." With that, I entered the car and my faithful werewolf hopped in after me and closed the door with a slam. The car started and we veered out of the streets and made our way to the hotel.

I summoned a book into my hand, the journal I got from Chico's Dark Shop of Black Horrors. A map materialized into the other, folded neatly into four. I open the book and flipped through the content. I finally landed on the one I wanted to see, Tsunayoshi's status and info. Looking at the data, I frowned in disappointment. Even though 'Spirit' had points beyond that of an average human, 'Body' and 'Mind' were below average. He was still weak, too feeble to care for himself in the harsh underworld. However, looking at the new stat I was able to acquire as my skill 'Observation' leveled up, The potential bar skyrocketed past the average Joe. I could see the unlimited amount of achievement the pettite teen can do in the future.

Satisfied with just that, I did a quick cursory over the other males and closed the book. Returning the book to inventory, I opened the map and looked over the quiet town of Namimori. I could spot Chico's shop as a purple spot and the moving red arrow as me. Blue dots showed the names of important places. By tapping on one, the ink will shift and show a more detailed map of that area. The shops hosting NPC's are shown by what items they sell. Quickly locating the school, I folded the map back up and dismissed it. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I could feel the game tugging at my mind to remember another memory, urging me to feel dark depressing emotions. It's attempt was put off temporarily as we arrived in front of the hotel.

"Thank you for your service Mr. Takeda"

I gifted him a small smile and said, "I will call you should I need your services again." He flushed slightly and gave a slight bow, a dumbfounded look present on his face. After I exited the car, I silently watched the vehicle drive off, disappearing in the next corner. "Charming mortals again M'lady?" Alex murmured into my ear "You best be careful, if you're too coy something bad might happen." I gave him a deadpan look and had the urge to slap his smiling face. "You best be careful too," I retorted "Your lecherous face might one day gain you a horde of enemies." The werewolf continued to smile like a ray of sunshine, a mischievous glimmer twinkled in his eyes. I shook my head and sauntered over to the hotel entrance.

"What was that Japanese thing called again?" I mused out loud "Ah, yes, a yandere." Giving a mock sigh, I place a hand on my cheek and said with a blank face, "A tsundere to a yandere...I wonder how it transitioned like that." Alex pressed the elevator button and waited beside me. "Perhaps it's because I became enamored with you," he teasingly suggested. "I realized how enchanting you were and fell in love." When the elevator arrived, I muttered under my breathe, "More like you became obsessed."

Once we reached the top floor, we were greeted by Lucas. "Milady," he bowed, "welcome back." I gave a nod and walked past him and headed straight to my room. I could hear the quiet murmuring of my servants argument. Both were courteous enough not to be obnoxious with their dispute. I sighed when I closed the door and flopped into the king sized bed with soft bedding and fluffy pillows. Burying my face into the one of the white cushions, I let the game finally mess with my head.

* * *

_He held me close as I drank from him, my pearly white fangs piercing his fragile skin. Delectable red juice of life seeped out of the wound and filled my salivating mouth. Venom pumped into his system, making him moan and groan in pleasure. Dopamine overloaded his system, taking him into a euphoric state of happiness._

_We were both in bed, me seated in his lap, in only our sleeping attire. Massaging my fangs deeper into his neck, he flinched underneath me and shuddered. I retracted my fangs and licked the wound shut. With one final lick, I leaned my head against his shoulder and nuzzled him. I could feel him rubbing my back in comforting circles. We basked in each others presence in the quiet privacy of his room._

_"I love you, my love," he whispered and gently placed a kiss on top of my head. Humming at the show of affection, I tilted my head and planted a kiss on the corner of his jaw. "I love you as well, my dear prince and knight of my heart." We stayed like this the whole evening, taking comfort in each others presence._

_He was my love, the only one for me, my light in this dark world. He was the charming prince that swept me off my feet, the knight that guarded my heart and protected me from evil. He was the happiness that encompassed me, allowing me to experience what living was truly like. He was everything I needed and could ask for._

_My heart._

_My happiness._

_My entire existence._

_My dear Giotto._

* * *

Omake

**_400 years prior to the tenth gen_**

I stood outside of Albert's study room. Leaning against the door, I listened to the quiet murmurs of Albert's deep voice and Alex's high pitched one. They were discussing my past. I closed my eyes and let the story continue. I didn't mind the brat knowing about my past

"Luna...had a tough childhood," the baritone voice of the older vampire murmured, "If you believe being looked down upon by your own family is terrible...then to be wanted dead is horrendous." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, seeming to be in deep thought. "Yes," he muttered, "It was horrendous."

Alex sat cross-legged on the ground. He looked up at him with dubiousness. "Why would her own kin want her dead?" he asked, "She was mighty pompous enough to feel like she was spoiled."

Albert chuckled and shook his head. He leaned forward and clasped his hand together. A bitter smirk stretched across his face as a dark look gleamed in his eyes. "Oh, she was far from spoiled," he chuckled, "In fact, she was isolated from the others. The only company she had was to caretaker who died. Her parents forgot about her, her grandfather was the one who condemned her, and the rest of the vampires looked down on her. All because she was born from two different class." His jaws clenched as he remembered the few times she was allowed to go out. The venomous glares and baleful sneers sent her way. The malign whispering hidden behind hands as lips twitched to form cruel words. His eyes darkened further when he remembered the fatal night that wiped them out.

"Although they shunned her, it is vampire law that no child is killed without justifiable reasons." Albert sighed and leaned back, hands still clasped on top his desk. "I suppose it does not matter now. Their all dead because of the hunters."

Alex gasped in horror. Then a thought struck him. "But if you guys were in the castle, how did you survive?" Albert's tone was bitter and nearly snarled at the end. "I was exiled from the castle for fraternizing with the social pariah. So I was fortunate enough to have been away at that time until I heard about the hunters. Luna, however, hid somewhere in the castle and waited it out until they all left. We were about to leave until a royal came. The royal knew we were innocent vampires yet he still announced us suspects in killing our own kin. We managed to out flee them but we are now considered outcasts. We are considered criminals and that is reason enough to kill a child."

Alex observed the vampire as he glared at his hands. He looked down at his own hands and compared his life with Luna's. He was deemed inferior, by build but not by birth. He had his whole family, but she her's were killed by hunters and now a couple remained. He was a nobody but she was hunted down.

The bang startled both of them out of their thoughts.

"I have come back," I said and tactfully never mentioned the my eavesdropping. I was shocked however when something small slammed into me and hugged my waist. "I'm sorry," it said with a muffled voice. Looking down, I saw the head move to look up at me with large teary eyes. "I didn't know," he blubbered, "I didn't know!" He hiccuped and clung to me tightly. I patted his back comfortingly. "What brought this on?" I asked despite my knowledge on the cause.

He scrubbed his eyes and stepped back. Alex scrubbed his eyes fiercely and looked up at me. "I...," he looked down and took a deep breath before staring me straight in the eye. "I heard about what happened to you. It was...bold...of me to say what I said before. So, I apologize." He knelt before me with his head bowed. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

I stared at him before glancing at Uncle Albert. He gave me a firm gaze, watching what I would do. Looking back at the kneeling child, I gave a snort and waved my hands dismissively. "I am glad that you finally polished up that course manner of speech you had," I said neutrally, not condescendingly. I pointed at him and declared, "If you want to make it up to me then become a good guard dog." Alex looked up at me with wide eyes. Walking over to the door, I looked over my shoulder and said, "Are you coming or not?" A happy grin stretched across his face and he scuttled after me.

"Yes m'lady!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Battles (Part 1)

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm still in a rut. Also, It's my senior year of high school. This year is the 150th anniversary of my school and I'm taking three AP classes as well as the senior project. So please don't expect a chapter for a long time. However, there might be one during the winter season, but that depends on how busy I am. So again, don't expect a chapter for a long while.**

**The poll will be open until the next time I post another chapter. You can vote twice so please vote.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Battles (part 1)

It was time. I sat on the edge of the roof by the Cervello's feet. Alex and Lucas stood next to me like the loyal servants they are. I watched the adolescent's talk amongst themselves, wondering where we were.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

"It's...so quiet...is nami-chuu the right place...are they not here yet?" Tsuna said nervously. "They're already standing by," one of the Cervello answered. They were all startled by the sudden voice and looked up.

"Up there!"

The Cervello continued, not at all deterred by their shouting.

"Upon a strict conference the battle-cards for the scramble battle have been decided for tonight. The first match is the battle between the guardians of the sun."

The sun guardians looked at each other from this announcement, an aggressive scowl on the boy and a smug smirk on the flamboyant man. "It's that boy" the man said with a hint of excitement in his voice. The boy, however, was serious. "It's him."

The Cervello and Varia jumped down. As the pink haired women directed everyone's attention to the caged boxing ring, I stood up to sit on the opposite edge of the roof. The two by my side shadowed me.

I ignored the loud bickering amongst the Varia concerning their boss and settled myself at an angle to get a good view. Just when the Cervello called for the sun guardian, the group of adolescent's started getting rambunctious.

"What are they doing I wonder...," Alex commented on my right. "Most likely something idiotic," Lucas replied on my left. I didn't say anything and merely swung my feet as I observed them.

They started to grab each other and pulled themselves into a huddle.

Alex slapped his hand over his mouth to cover his snickers as he saw them form a circle. "They're seriously going to do a group cheer?" He chuckled. Lucas, however, sneered at the display. "Like I said, something idiotic."

My eyes flickered to the two people standing at a distance. It was Iemitsu and his pupil. My eyes went to Alex as I heard his laughter.

"Oh, that poor boy," he chortled. Curious, I looked at the rink and saw Lussuria ogling Ryohei. I was amused at the sight of the boy's obvious discomfort and confusion as the peacock like man fawned over his body. Poor boy indeed.

They shifted into their chosen form of fighting. I was hit with nostalgia as I saw the boys boxing form. He was just like the first sun guardian.'But...,' my eyes narrowed 'there are holes in his form.' I glanced over at the man and saw him standing on one leg like a flamingo. He fought with Muay Thai.

"The wielders of the ring of sun, Lussuria versus Sasagawa Ryohei. Begin the battle!"

My two servants lunged at me. They both covered one eye as bright light blazed across the rink and burned unshielded eyes. I sat there calmly as I heard the click of plastic hitting each other next to my ear. A pair of black shades replaced the hands over my eyes. "Thank you," I murmured quietly and watched the match below. "Just doing my job m'lady," Alex responded, putting on his own pair of sunglasses over his closed eyes. Lucas already had his on and observed me intensely. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. I hummed under my breath. "It's uncomfortable, but it's not as bad as the actual sunlight. This is artificial after all." I patted his leg. "Do not worry, I do not blister easily."

As the match continued, I steadily grew bored. The battle was just like children rough-housing. A frown tugged at the corner of my lips. How disappointing.

The only interesting thing was the lights getting smashed. I was amused by Lussuria's comment on the first guardian of the sun. 'Of course he could destroy them with his bare fist,' I thought 'he was cheating with sun flames.'

I perked up at the sight of the two girls and the CEDEF leader. "How troublesome," the werewolf commented, "for a civilian girl to be involved." The human servant made an agreeable hum. "She'll only be a nuisance in the future." "But it seems to help in this situation," I murmured and pointed at the boxer, "watch."

With a mighty cry, the boy swung his fist at the older male. A small trail of yellow glittered across his fist, too small for the human eye to catch. A loud crack resounded as the metal case covering Lussuria's knee smashed into pieces. It was over, this melodramatic fight.

"What drama," I sighed as I watched the Muay Thai fighter get gunned down by the large metal contraption called Gola Mosca.

**Mission**

**The Observer: Watch the Sky Battles!**

**-Watch the Sun Battle (complete)**

**-Watch the Lightning Battle**

**-Watch the Storm Battle**

**-Watch the Rain Battle**

**-Watch the Mist Battle**

**-Watch the Cloud Battle**

**-Watch the Sky Battle**

I sighed at the long list of battles. That would mean seven nights of wasting my time watching children fight. Since the battle was over I decided to leave early.

"Let's go."

We silently left the school. On our way back I decided to drink from Lucas, my own personal blood bank.

"That's right...you haven't fed in a while," Alex muttered as he observed us from the passenger seat. Mr. Takeda, who I decided to use again, nervously drove the car. I could see his eyes flickering back and forth from the road to the mirror with a faint blush, watching me undo the buttons on Lucas' shirt in the back seat.

I pushed the material over his shoulder and nuzzled into his bare neck. He shifted under me and tilted his head for better access. I could feel his pulse against my lip, calm and steady. Parting my lips, I swiftly plunged my fangs into the pale flesh. Lucas twitched momentarily before an inaudible sigh escaped his lips. I fought down my urge to "massage" my fangs deeper into his neck to get more blood flowing. With restraint and practice built up over the years, I measured about one pint of blood before pulling out. Then I licked the parallel holes, catching the last few drops of blood and closing it up.

"Ah~! I'm so jealous. I wish I could feed M'lady with my blood and forever be a part of her."

Alex looked at us from the mirror with a bright smile. A twinkle could be seen in his dazed emerald eyes and a bit of rogue can be spotted in his cheeks. Combined with his choice of words, his expression looked creepy and disturbing.

"Your blood tastes foul to her ladyship," Lucas retorted as he adjusted his shirt. I slid back to my seat and gently dabbed the corner of my lips with the edge of my sleeve.

"Now, now," I said. "No need to quarrel. Once the ring battle ends we can go back home. Uncle Albert must be awfully stressed with the amount of paperwork dumped on him."

They both tilted their head in understanding.

"Yes, m'lady."

"As you wish, milady."

We drove quietly after that. After checking in with uncle the sun started to rise. My servants closed the blinds and prepared me for bed.

The day passed and the lightning battle was upon us.

It was raining heavily. Lightning cracked the sky and the roar of thunder followed. I wore a black rain poncho. My servants as well wore one. I was leaning on the railing on the roof of the stairway. Alex held an umbrella over me as well as his own. Lucas was watching on my left side. We stood on Tsunayoshi's side. The group has yet to notice us.

Tall metal spires poked towards the dark sky. Circuits could be seen running through the ground, lighting up when one of the metal rods were hit by lightning. The set up was almost like that of a spider's web.

I looked down at the boys fussing over the cow child. He was the only one who didn't look like his counterpart. However, his selfish crybaby ways are similar to that of the green haired lightning guardian's.

"Ah, I can't wait for the battles to be over," I sighed. Despite the umbrella over my head, my socks were beginning to soak from the splashing rain.

The group below must have heard me as they turned to look up.

"Hie! When did they get here?" The brunette shrieked. Reborn kicked his head and reprimanded him. "You're being rude Dame-Tsuna. They've been here the whole time."

I ignored their bickering and watched the battle. I turned on appraisal and started looking at their stats.

Texts appeared and bars showed. Below the general 'HP' and 'MP' bars was a 'DW' bar that was in yellow, the dying will bar. Their skills were listed below the bars. The appraisal skill was useless before I got it to this level, level eight. Before, it only showed the name of the person then the level. After that, the bars started to show and then the skill. However, sometimes the appraisal failed and won't show certain things, nothing when I first got it.

"The child will definitely fail," I murmured. Alex heard me and leaned down. "Is he that weak? I would have thought the boy would have chosen someone strong."

I stared at the blubbering child as he stood up from the electric shock. "Unless he suddenly gets stronger, then he will most likely get killed." Just as I said that, the cow pulled out a purple bazooka and turned it on himself. Pink smoke filled the arena. Once the cloud dissipated a young teen sat there with a bib and chopsticks holding a dumpling. The boy sighed with one eye closed. "I didn't think dumplings were going to be my last supper."

I stand corrected. He looks exactly like him. A sweat drop rolled down my cheek. The whole lot of them looked like the first generation. I could almost swear they could be reincarnations.

I appraised the new Lambo. Ten years later was added in parenthesis next to his name. I could see that his abilities were better but it was still no match for Leviathan.

That is until the twenty years later Lambo popped up.

"Honestly, how many times will the child switch with himself?" Alex sighed in exasperation. "It is indeed getting redundant, especially those children overdramatizing the situation," Lucas agreed. I hummed before saying, "at least he is aesthetically pleasing to the eyes than his child self."

"Aah...this situation...if I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past, thanks to the the ten-years-later bazooka."

Tsunayoshi and his friend were muttering to themselves, commenting on the cow child's new appearance. The man must have heard them because he turned to look at them. A small sad smile stretched across his face.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you guys again. All your faces...how nostalgic..."

The comment caught my attention. My eyes widened momentarily at the hidden message behind his words.

They died.

My hands momentarily shook as the past briefly crossed my mind. Then, in a split second, I calmed myself. No, Giotto never died. He lived a peaceful mundane life with another woman, someone who can truly give him the happiness he deserves, and the product of their happiness stood below me.

The battle continued more fiercely. The twenty years later Lambo became surrounded by the Parasols. However, the electricity shot was absorbed by him and released as powerful currents down the school building.

My eyes started to hurt from the constant flash of lightning. Lucas, noticing my discomfort, handed me a pair of sunglasses. "Thank you," I mumbled, placing the shades on. "No need to thank, milady," Lucas replied coolly.

During the brief inattentiveness, twenty year later old Lambo attacked Leviathan. Just as he was about to kill him he was swapped with his child self.

"How unfortunate," Alex commented with a smile.

We watched as the child became pummeled. Then, just as the final strike that would kill him could hit the rods fell down into a heap. Throughout the confusion the debris cleared and revealed Tsunayoshi with flames on his forehead and hands.

"If I had to watch my precious comrades die with my own eyes...I wouldn't be able to atone for it. No matter how many times I die.

My heart skipped a beat. The glowing orange eyes that pierced into your soul reminded me of him. When bright blue skies turned into a searing orange sunset and how the flames on him were like the flickering orange flames of his dying will. How it swayed in the most elegant of dance while his cloak swirled behind him like a black river.

I had to catch myself again.

"M'lady...," Alex murmured when he caught the moment my guard was down. My emotionless mask was up again. I looked at him phlegmatically.

"I am well. Do not mind me Alex."

He pursed his lips in worry but conceded. Lucas remained silent but watched us closely. He didn't know about my past four-hundred years ago. I never told him and he never cared.

Below, Xanxus attacked Tsunayoshi. The boy skidded from the hit but quickly got up. They were arguing until the scarred teen raised his hand to attack again. However, one of the Cervello intervened and he decided to aim the attack on her.

The children started to squabble, but then the mention of the ninth caught my attention.

"Still, it wouldn't be fun to just kill you. The one chosen by that old fart. There'll be plenty of time to kill you later, after letting you taste real despair in the scramble battle for the rings." Then a cruel smirk stretched across his face. "Just like that old fart." Then he glanced at me, as if eagerly anticipating for my reaction. I didn't give him what he wanted and continued my indifferent appearance. He looked away with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

**New Mission**

**Missing Boss: Find the Vongola Ninth!**

The new mission didn't surprise me, but I couldn't help but frown a little at the mission objective.

"Let's go back," I commanded and left when they announce the next ring battle. My servants trailed after me in silence. They knew better to speak when I'm thinking.

In this battle many things happened. First, the hint of the future twenty years later Lambo slipped out. Second, I slipped up because I was reminded of Giotto in Tsuna. Third, something happened to the Vongola Ninth.

This was going to be pain.

* * *

Omake

Little White Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there was a little girl with snowy white hair that held streaks of red. She wore a white cape with a white hood over her green sweater and navy blue skirt. Her cool violet eyes shone with indifference as her mother, Lady Nightmare, sent her off to Grandmother's house.

"Waaah! My dear sweet Shiro!" The lady in black cried as she wiped her teary eyes with a lacy black handkerchief. The father, who's name Little White Riding Hood forgets, did his best to comfort his distressed wife. Lady Nightmare calmed down a bit before she handed the girl a basket. "G-Go give this to that dreaded grandmother!" she sniffled, "make sure you keep to the road".

Little White Riding Hood grasped the handle of the basket with both hands and turned towards the road without a word.

Lady Nightmare couldn't take it anymore and tried to fling herself at the girl. "Wait! My baby! Don't go!" The husband had a hard time stopping his struggling wife. "N-now, now, dear," he stammered as he held his wife.

Little White Riding Hood followed the road as per her mother's instructions. As she walked through the forest a rustle was heard in the bushes. The girl stopped and stared at the moving shrub with a blank expression.

"Oh dear, this stereotype again?"

Someone sighed as they made their way out of the bushes. Who popped up was a man with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. However, it was not just an ordinary man but a wolf man. Black ears were perched on top his head with a bushy tail attached to his rear, sweeping the air in a lethargic manner.

When the werewolf spotted the girl, his ears perked up and his tail wagged enthusiastically. "M'lady!" he cried and bounded his way over to her. He spotted the basket she was holding and grew concerned. "Should I hold that for you instead m'lady?"

Little White Riding Hood was wary of the wolf. You could tell by how she stared down at the wolf with an emotionless face. Her pale hands clasping the basket let not a tremble through. How her eyes shown with clear...apathy.

The girl ignored the wolf and continued her way to her Grandmother's house. The wolf followed, begging her to let him carry the basket. The wolf eventually gave up but perked up afterwards.

"This is a parody of Little Red Riding Hood, right? So that means your on your way to the grandmother' house," he said with excitement. The werewolf patted the Little White Riding Hoods head. "Then I'll see you there!" Then the wolf ran to the isolated cabin in the woods.

The dark haired man ran as fast as he could to the grandmother's house. When he reached the small cabin he entered the house with not a knock and made his way towards the grandmother's room.

"Why do I have to be the Grandma?"

Lying on the bed was a sturdily built middle aged man. His face was morphed into a scowl as he shifted on the bed with his frilly white night dress and a night cap tugged over his slicked back brown hair. The man's sharp gaze landed on the wolf standing awkwardly by the door. "Finally, your here,' he sneered. "I'm getting out of this damn dress." He slid out of the bed and lifted the dress over his head. He then flung the nightgown at the wolf's face. revealing an expensive Italian suite underneath.

"Here, you'll need this too."

He shoved the nightcap at the werewolf's chest when he passed him as he briskly walked out the door. The dark haired wolf stared down at the attire with a nervous grin. "All for m'lady I suppose."

* * *

When Little White Riding Hood found her grandmother's house, it was eerily quiet. She was hesitant to enter, but did so anyway. She confidently strode through the threshold and, without any uncertainties, entered the cabin. Little White Riding Hood walked over to the kitchen. She spotted her grandmother on a chair reading a book and drinking a flute of expensive wine.

"Place the basket on the counter, the werewolf's in the bedroom," the man said gruffly.

Little White Riding Hood left the basket on the counter and entered her grandmother's room. The room was dimly lit, but Little White Riding Hood's vampiric eyes let her see through the dark. The girl was able to see the black haired man wearing the grandmother's clothes while lying in bed.

"You made it m'lady! Please come closer and let me reward you!"

The girl drew closer to the wolf dressed up in her grandmother's clothes. The first thing she said in this parody was.

"You look ridiculous."

The werewolf's smile dimmed a bit as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"A-Ah, well..."

"The dress is hideous."

"...It is supposed to be an old dress..."

"That cap looks inane on you."

"I thought so too when your uncle wore it."

"You are more asinine than I thought"

"Your words hurt me m'lady"

The werewolf reached out to the girl and dragged her into the bed. "You're a cruel mistress m'lady,' he said as he rubbed his cheek on her head. A slight blush prominent on his face, "but I'm happy the story allows me to get close to you like this."

The window crashed open as an ax flew at the area the wolf's head was. However, the man managed to dodge just in time to avoid the incoming weapon. He turned to glare at the broken window with a sinister smile on his face.

"Watch it human, you could have hurt m'lady"

A pale hand reached in to unlock the smashed window. A beautiful blonde haired man jumped inside the room. His steely cold blue eyes glared back at the wolf. "Her ladyship will forgive me if I remove something as vile and perverted like you. You look ridiculous in that nightgown."

The werewolf could only sigh at the last comment. "Yes, yes, I know. I cannot do anything about it as it is part of the story." Then a fierce look blazed in his eyes. "However, I just might alter the story a bit to deal with the woodsman that came to take m'lady away."

The two opposing forces jumped at each other's throat and fought. One with teeth bared and the other wielding an ax. Little White Riding Hood, who was left neglected, decided to join her grandmother.

"The basket Lady Nightmare gave you is full of blood packs. Go ahead and drink one. Their of good quality."

"Is there type O negative?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Albert."

Both ignored the loud cacophonous noise of banging and crashing in the other room. Instead, they basked in the comforting presence of each other as they sipped their blood.

THE END

.

.

.

"When will Shiro come back?" Lady Nightmare fretted. Her husband patted her shoulder. "Not after a long while I'm afraid," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battles (Part 2)

**A/N: The Poll is now closed. I will not make a new fanfiction and will focus only on this one. However, future updates will be sporadic with varying length of time between each chapter. I have also created a new art work featuring most of the OC's. You can look at it under my deviant account silentmoondrop.**

**I'm skimming over the Varia arc since you all should know how it goes. Luna is just there as an observer. There really isn't any point in staying in this arc. There are also two omake's at the end. I hope you'll enjoy them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Battles (Part 2)

I stood with the two Cervello's as we waited for the missing storm guardian of Tsunayoshi's group. I briefly looked over at Xanxus' group, narrowing my eyes at the bulky contraption called Gola Mosca. In concern to my mission regarding the Vongola Ninth, I had a feeling that the towering machine looking humanoid had something to do with the missing boss. Maybe the person piloting the machine knows about the whereabouts of the Ninth.

"How rude of the Storm guardian in Sawada's side to be late," remarked Alex on my right. Lucas gave a silent huff of agreement. The two, like always, stood by my side with an almost annoying persistence. One day I will rid of the two and do what I want without their constant supervision.

I lived a hundred-fifty years without them. I'm sure I can survive a few days without them as well.

The clock on the wall ticked closer and closer to the time that the battle will begin. Then, just by the skin of his teeth, the silver haired storm guardian burst through the wall that exploded and took out the ticking clock. The poor clock.

The group of young adolescents cheered at their friend's arrival. When they settled down the two dark skinned women started to explain the stage.

"The battle field for tonight is the entire third floor of the school building. Of course, this includes the eastern building that is with this building and the classrooms as well. However..."

A blast of wind ripped through the wall. Desks and chairs flew in front of the group of pre-teens and smashed through the windows, falling to the ground three stories below. The boys, startled, could only stare in shock.

The wind stopped and debris littered the floor. Alex and Lucas had stiffened from the unexpected event, but slowly eased as soon as they realized I was not in the blasting range. Next to me, the Cervello's dragged out a large box contraption.

"In various places of the field, we have installed hurricane turbines."

"Hurricane turbines?" The silver haired storm guardian questioned.

One of the pink haired women explained that it was a device that blew strong wind in one of the four openings randomly. When she said this the boys had a look of wariness at the realization of how dangerous it is to be caught by the wind. The Varia in contrast kept quiet with confident faces.

After the explanation the Cervello's continued.

"This battle has a time limit. If the storm guardians cannot complete the ring within fifteen minutes after the start of the match, the bombs planted inside the hurricane turbines will explode one by one.

"N-no way!" The brunette that looked like the primo exclaimed. His skin grew pale and he became shaken at the implication. "Then if this match cannot determined, the two of them will...!"

"Most likely die." One of the Cervello's finished. "That means neither of them are qualified for the position of guardian."

As the group of boys started talking amongst themselves, I noticed a sloppily dressed man that staggered almost as if he's drunk. He got behind the two women next to me and grasped their breast.

"Is anyone hurt?" He said as he fondled the flesh in his hands.

His appearance shocked everyone. Alex and Lucas tugged me away from the man just as he was elbowed in the face by the two women. He was knocked into the wall but lifted himself off with a lewd smirk.

"Ah, their good. The elasticity is a sign of good health."

Lucas sneered at the perverse statement. "Such a disgraceful man," he said with disdain. Alex held me tight against him with a dark overtone to his smiling face. "Yes," he agreed. "Should he have touched m'lady, I'm not quite sure he'll be able to indulge in anymore debauchery."

'It's not like he's interested anyways,' I thought a bit bitterly at Alex's words. 'I didn't have time to adjust the chest when I created this body and I doubt he's interested in flat chests.'

When everything had settled the Cervello's directed the storm guardians to the middle. I decided to go join the rest of the children despite my two servants protest because of the pervert. After I stepped onto their side, red lasers barred the group from interfering like last time.

The battle started as soon as the two storm guardians got into place. The first to make a move was the silver haired boy. Me and my servants watched as the turbines blasted the walls and knives joined the bombs in the air.

I frowned at the quality of the TV and cameras. My servants seemed to agree with me as they commented next to me. They were quite opinionated as well.

"I can't really see the details."

"Indeed, you can barely spot the wire."

"Wonder when the kid's going to notice."

"Not for a while, mutt."

"Hm? Did you say something, human?"

"Nothing that can be comprehended by a dog."

"Oh! Looks like he finally noticed the wire attached to him. Seems like you're wrong, ice princess."

"Humph, I would have noticed it sooner. Although, he is lucky to have stumbled upon the biology room."

"Yes, but too bad he didn't take advantage of the momentary distraction."

"And he's already showing the ace up his sleeves. It's a disappointing one though."

"Well, it makes for a nice party trick."

We watched as the prince grew unstable at the sight of his blood. He became less graceful and more like a deranged beast. It was not a pretty sight.

The silver haired storm guardian became more frantic as the time started ticking. They had only six minutes left and the boy kept running. He ran into the library where he became cornered.

The boy wearing a tiara kept throwing knives with wires attached. The wires held the bomber in place but he managed to escape, even beating the boy by throwing more bombs.

"I would've still held caution." Alex said as he watched Hayato stumble over to the downed prince. I almost winced at how he lowered his guard, agreeing with Alex on how he should be cautious. Lucas huffed with frustration next to me. "What incompetence," he muttered.

I wanted to stop watching as the two storm guardians wrestled on the ground. They rolled and knocked over shelves. They punched and scratched at each other in desperation. Both held scowls on their faces as they reached for the other half of the ring. It was...pathetic.

Then the silver haired boy's friends started shouting at him to get out of there as the first bomb set off.

"Hm? I would have stayed and fought for the ring if it is what m'lady desired, no matter what." Alex said this with bemusement. "I would have even died to accomplish this." Lucas nodded his head. "Milady is the first priority."

"And I expect you to die for me," I said with not a care for either of them. I have, after all, picked them up for my benefit. I do not need defective tools.

The Cervello announced the prince the winner. They then announced the next battle as the battle between the guardians of rain. The two rain guardians started to goad each other. However, they were interrupted by one of their members who were knocked out by a tonfa.

My eyes widened slightly at the prideful posture the boy wielding the tonfa had. An image overlapped his. Black hair was replaced by platinum blonde and the cold steely gray eyes held the same hubris as steel-blue glacier ones.

Why must this generation hold near carbon copies of the first?

"Come, let's go," I muttered, heading towards the broken window. "Not going to watch the drama?" Alex questioned but followed me nonetheless. Only silence answered him but he understood. So with that, we left first without alerting the two opposing groups of our departure.

* * *

"Oh dear, we're late but we seemed to have made it just when they've started."

We stood on one of the unoccupied roofs, watching the screen.

"That fault is yours, mutt."

"Come now, who could resist m'lady's adorable face. I couldn't bear to wake her up."

I had overslept so it took much longer to prepare. Due to my tardiness, we barely managed to make it before the battle started. Any later and I wouldn't have finished the mission.

"Begin the battle!"

The Varia's rain guardian, Squalo, was the first to move. However, the other rain guardian, Takeshi managed to dodge the attack. Small bombs launched themselves out of Squalo's sword. Again, Takeshi managed to avoid the attack.

"This might just be one of the most exciting battles," Alex commented with a grin as he watched the adolescent block his opponents attack. I quietly nodded in agreement, narrowing my eyes at the boy's sword style. It was Shigure Souen, the style Asari used. It wasn't really surprising, since he looked too much like him to not be related.

I heard Alex give an appreciative whistle at the move 'Early Summer Rain', the fifth offensive form. I too am intrigued at the genius move of switching hands in mid-attack. It was not something expected in a sword fight. "Too bad it did not hit," I muttered.

I watched as arcs of water were thrown about. Squalo was the one who managed to get first blood. It was a slice against the Japanese boy's left shoulder. The damage added on to piece rubble hitting the right eye and a gash to the torso. Then, with a grand flourish, the air was painted with red rain as thrust upon thrust of flashing silver shredded the poor boy's skin.

"Oh?"

Alex was the one who made the inquisitive sound. Takeshi managed to stand despite the damage. He was even able to hit Squalo, using a form the Varia's swordsman was not familiar with. A form his father made, which is now followed by his own, Shigure Souen ninth form, mirroring rain.

Squalo fell down after the hit and never got back up. Takeshi then snapped the ring off his neck and held it up to the camera for his friends to see. A look of pure happiness and accomplishment shone brilliantly on his face.

It was his win.

"Oh dear," I sighed as the shark was released while those below panicked. Alex chuckled in amusement and spoke with a cheery grin. "You would expect the Cervello to have intervened already, considering how that boy is the winner and is now in trouble."

**Watch the Rain battle: complete**

A screen popped up and I looked at it apathetically. Swiping it away, I stood up and turned around.

"Let's go. The battle is over."

"Yes, m'lady."

"As you wish, milady."

* * *

**Mission**

**The Observer: Watch the Sky Battles!**

**-Watch the Sun Battle (complete)**

**-Watch the Lightning Battle (complete)**

**-Watch the Storm Battle (complete)**

**-Watch the Rain Battle (complete)**

**-Watch the Mist Battle**

**-Watch the Cloud Battle**

**-Watch the Sky Battle**

**Missing Boss: Find the Vongola Ninth!**

I stared in frustration at the demanding missions. These types of missions were plain boring. They were just scenes of an important story line. The only thing I could do was watch. I can't even access my inventory or skills list to stave off my boredom. The purposes for these missions were to develop important characters and allow me to understand them.

I am relieved that there were only three more battles to watch. I also got a feeling that the 'missing boss' mission is tied to 'the observer' mission. There's not much to complain about if they are stuck together. It's just a freebie for me.

"Lucas, what's the next match?"

The blonde haired servant was currently pouring me a flute of blood. The other one, Alex, was tidying up the room. Both servants split the job by playing rock-paper-scissors. He lost to Lucas with a score of 3-0. How pitiable.

"The next one will be the mist battles, milady."

"Hm."

The mist battle will surely be the most entertaining. After all, illusionists have to be creative with their illusions. It's like watching a magician do his magic tricks. However, I like to compare it to a con artist and his skills of deception. It would be more interesting to see two con artists trying to swindle each other than two magicians outdoing each other.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Omake

Ding

**Mission**

**Halloween Special Event: Who Ghouls There?**

"Huh, so it's that time of day."

I heard the chime before a screen popped up. It's been awhile since I've done special events. They were usually good fun and gave interesting rewards. Once you complete one mission, another would pop up but this time a bit more challenging. Of course, the reward increases as well. This one was no different.

I had to dress up for Halloween and scare at least five people, be they children or adult. The rewards were a few experience points and some euros, nothing really worth mentioning. It was usually in the second mission that they gave out a unique item but they were mostly snack items, like candies or cookies.

"Let's dress up then."

* * *

"H-hey, are you s-sure we should be here?"

A group of teens tricked through the forest that surrounded the "Haunted Mansion". The group consisted of three boys and two girls. It was the most cowardly looking one that spoke as he eyed the forest nervously.

"Come on, don't be a chicken. We're just gonna check the mansion out then leave. It's not like anyone lives there."

It was the most confident and arrogant one that spoke, the leader. He had a wide fearless grin and excitement sparked his eyes. Throughout their journey, he was the one that joked around the most to keep the atmosphere light.

"Besides, it's just for fun a-"

_Crunch_

The group stopped. They looked around warily. A sudden pang of fear flashed across their body.

_Crunch_

"W-Who goes there?"

There was a soft and quiet moan. They had to strain their ears to hear it. The noise caused a sudden chill to race across their spine. Their breath quickened and their hearts pounded rapidly.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

At a distance they could see a figure approaching them in the dark. There was another quiet moan which grew louder as the person approached them.

"S-stop r-r-right there!" The leader yelled out. The girl squeaked in fright and clung to her boyfriend. The other girl shook in place and let out a small whimper. The cowardly one shook in fright and looked as if he was ready to pee his pants or bolt for it.

"H-help."

The person gave a feeble call as it stumbled over to them. The voice was high and wispy; giving away that the person is female. As she drew nearer they could see she was clutching her left side with blood spilling out of her wound and her mouth.

"H-help."

She gave out one last plea before falling to the ground. The group stood there stunned and frightened. A minute past and the girl did not stir, giving the group an ominous premonition that she was dead.

"I-I'll go check on her."

The leader swallowed in nervousness. He approached the body with caution and crouched before it. The boy gave a small shove and then a shake. Whimpering a little, he turned the body over and saw the pale faint face of the girl. Swallowing once more, he decided to check the pulse on her neck.

The skin was unnervingly cold but soft. The leader ran his finger slowly over the neck, shuddering a bit in discomfort. Although he trailed his fingers all over her neck, he couldn't find any trace of a pulse.

"Sh-she's dead!" He stuttered and tried to hurriedly get away from the body. However, his weak legs collapsed beneath him. The others tried to help him up.

It was then that the girl announced dead moved.

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a snarl. The group screamed in terror and scrambled to run away. The dead body moved to grab one of them but only managed to tug the pants of the leader. The cloth slipped out of her hands but the pull frightened the boy to run faster. The dead body let out a few more snarls before quieting.

It stared at the direction of where the girls and boys ran. It then stood up and sighed. A screen quickly popped up, announcing the reward it obtained.

"That was easy."

* * *

**Mission Complete**

**Mission Complete**

**Mission Complete**

**Mission Complete**

I looked at all the stuff I managed to get. There were a few snack items which I didn't mind eating, like the 'rotten apples' or 'baby feet'. There were cursed dolls I could use as decoration and limited edition potions brewed by wicked witches. I managed to get a 'skull ring' and even a 'copper ritual blade'.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Albert. He had an eyebrow quirked up at my attire. I looked down and gazed at the red stains made by real blood. Looking back up, I answered, "I was scaring poor children and wreaking havoc amongst the mortals. It is Hallows Eve, where monsters come out and play."

_Ding_

_**Achievement Unlocked: The Rise of the Undead**_

* * *

Onake #2

**Mission**

**A Bloody Mary Christmas: Hunting Santa**

_Boss Detected_

I looked up at the buff old man in front of me. He was wearing a red martial art uniform, the top almost hidden by the long white beard. A red sleeping cap rested on his head as he had just woken up to go to work.

"..."

"So you're out for my blood, eh, vampire. Well I won't fall so easily!"

_Fight Sequence Initiated_

A health bar hovered above the old man's head and started filling up as he shifted into some kind of fighting pose. He jumped back and forth and briefly showed off his moves.

"Ho ho ho, let's start this merry holiday off!"

My own health bar started to fill and my body moved on its own. I too posed and showed off a bit. A serious expression was on my face as I settled.

"Do not mind if I have a taste of your blood."

Oh gosh, how embarrassing.

Santa dashed forward and threw a punch. I ducked and punched his stomach. He stumbled back with a grunt and I followed it with a few kick and punch combo. Then, I unleashed a skill.

"Magic Bolt!"

A ball of blue energy charged in my hand and shot towards the big man. He stumbled back when it hit him, draining his health bar a bit. There was still more than half his health left. I needed to do more damage in order to beat him.

Santa suddenly roared and a red aura blazed around him. He had just enhanced himself with 'rage', increasing his percent of attack. Suddenly, he materialized a small elf in his hand and launched it at me.

"Spread Christmas cheer, my children!"

I dodged another elf but the third one hit me. A chunk of my health vanished from the hit. I hissed in pain but got up as he started another round of elf throwing.

'Why in the world did I focus on Intel and stealth?'

I decided to do the hit-and-run tactic. It worked really well for someone like me. I built my skill mostly on intel not fighting. It was brains over brawns for me.

"Rudolph! Won't you guide my sleigh tonight!"

A red-nosed reindeer materialized with a bunch of others at his back. A sleigh was attached to them and a giant bag lay inside. The reindeers pawed at the ground in impatience. Rudolph, the lead reindeer, reared up before charging at me.

They were fast, really fast. I managed to dodge the stampede, but the. The sleigh swerved and full on smacked into me. I was down to a third of my life.

'Argh! Just die already!'

Despite the setback, I continued with my tactic and hoped that I'll be able to take the guy down before my life ran out. I didn't want to die just because of a stupid Christmas event.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! I have presents for all you good children!"

Santa started glowing white and spread his arms out to the sky. A present dropped out of the sky, not even hitting me. However, the one present signaled a hail of hundreds that catapulted into the ground. I tried to dodge them all but a few managed to clip me. Once the rain of presents stopped, the ground was littered with craters and smashed presents.

"This festivity will end now."

I dashed towards the old man and did a combo. The health bar went closer and closer to zero. With one final move, he was finished.

"Magic Bolt!"

Santa's health hit zero. Everything was suspended for a brief moment before he dramatically fell to his knees in defeat.

"Naughty children get coals."

With a large thump, he laid on the ground, never to get back up. The presents and elves that littered the ground disappeared. Unfortunately, the craters made by the presents remained. Santa's body also started to vanish, leaving behind a bottle of blood.

I sighed and picked up my prize.

"Who knew Christmas was such a drag."

_Later on, Luna discovered a pile of coal in her drawer. Albert then informed her that Saint Nicholas was a projection of people's belief and can never die. He then informed her of how adding a drop of Saint Nicholas's blood into a bath can increase a person's lifespan by a year._

_Ding_

**Achievement unlocked: Santa Killer**


End file.
